Stardom
by ShyNiks
Summary: Isabella is on the top of her game as the worlds largest Singing Superstar. Bella Swan is a woman who hides her shy but strong interior behind her superstar exterior. Edward Cullen is the Oscar Winning Movie Star, Bella has had a crush on for years. Will the two's demanded fame pull them together or push them apart? What is love on the Hollywood scene? Is it strong for drama?
1. Awards Show

**Hey fellow readers...yes I am still updating La Bella Italia(will be updated June 3-5th) but this story has been sitting on my laptop and I am curious as to how many people will enjoy it. I already have a couple of chapter written about but I really want to get La Bella Italia finished or at least close to finish before I put all of my attention into this storyline. But anyway this is the first chapter!**

**Comments/Reviews will let me know whether I should continue the story or keep it on hold. **

**Thanks and S. Meyer owns everything Twilight.**

**Stardom Chapter 1: Awards Show**

"Isabella, over here…..Isabella, if you could look to your left," photographers called out to me as I shifted my pose on the red carpet. Smiling my signature smile, I complied to their requests as they eagerly attempted to get my attention.

"Alright that's all guys. Isabella, you're needed over here," my manger Jane called out after a few minutes as she led me away from the flashing bulbs towards the on carpet interviewers.

"Isabella," a brown haired lady dressed in a form fitting red dress called out to me. I greeted her with a smile. "Congratulations on the new album hitting platinum after only months out to the public. What did you do differently between this one and your past three?"

"I wrote from the heart. My pass three albums were a passage to my younger days this one is more of my maturing feelings and thoughts."

"The album before the current was pretty racy to begin with," I laughed.

"My rebel days," I commented before Jane led me to the next reporter.

"Isabella, what is it that you are wearing?"

"A creation by the wonderful Alice Brandon," I smiled as I turned for the cameras, winking over my shoulder. "Thank you everyone," I concluded once Jane had motioned that I could go in to the main hall where the award show were being held.

"Good luck on your performance and nominee," they called out to me, causing me to laugh.

"Hopefully it appeases my fans," I gave them one last smile before following Jane into the Staples Center.

"Isabella," Steve, the manger of the stage crew walked over to me.

"Steve," I hugged him gently before the ushers led me over to my seat. "I'll talk to you when I get back stage," I called out to him as I was presented with my seat in the second row. Not only was I performing today but I also had the luck of presenting the award for the Best Male Actor; an award that the Oscar winning, twenty four year old, Edward Cullen was nominated for. Just looking at him, did wonders for the inside of my stomach and now I had to read his name in front of thousands of people, well the screen did that, but still, it was nerve racking, even more frightening than the fact that I was going to perform for over millions of people worldwide. Yup, Edward Cullen did that to a five time Grammy and two Billboard nominee winner.

"Bella," my best friend and fashion extraordinaire, Alice plopped down into the seat next to me. "We're seat buddies, who would've thought," she said sarcastically before smiling. "This is so exciting; I can't wait for your performance. I know my clothes are going to make you look the best," she rambled on as I caught sight of bronze hair making its way towards our direction.

"Alice," I grabbed her arm to get her attention. She paused and followed my eyes as Edward Cullen sat down in the seat in front of her.

"Hi Edward," she winked at me as my face beamed red. Why did she have to do that? The hours seemed to slow down as he turned around to face us. He smiled slightly at her before glancing over at me and winking before giving his beautiful crooked smile, his green eyes twinkling.

"Ladies," he greeted us in the sexy British accent of his before his manger turned to get his attention. He flashed us another smile, this one apologetic before turning to face the front again.

"Rosalie," Alice gushed, getting up to hug our other best friend.

"Hello gurlies," Rose smiled as she took her seat next to Edward. I would have been jealous except for the fact that her football playing, linebacker boyfriend sat down next to her.

"Bells," he exclaimed, over excitedly causing a few glances our way. I stood up to hug him and Rosalie before the lights started to dim.

"Let the show begin," Alice whispered to me as I smiled, nodding my head. The host, Ashton Kutcher, came out with a bang literally. The dancers all did flips as he jumped out of a ball of fire, causing a loud boom to sound out throughout the center, the crowd cheering loudly for the host. I clapped softly. Ashton was a great guy. I did a commercial shoot with him for Nikon cameras. He had me laughing the whole time.

"Welcome to the MTV Movie and Music Awards," he paused, waiting for the crowd to calm down. "We have many treats for you today, including a performance from the beautiful and talented, Isabella Swan," he announced to the audience as I put a smile on my face, knowing that the cameras were probably filming it right now. The cheers were deafening and I gave a small wave since the camera was still posed at my face. "And she knows how to perform if you know what I mean," he winked at me as I laughed along with the audience.

"Also we have the devilishly handsome, Edward Cullen in our presence today. Bow everyone," he bowed towards our direction causing Edward to smile. He had just recently played a prince in one of the movies that were released in the past year. He was definitely royalty worthy, not including the fact that he has relations with the royal family in England. "Oh don't we all wish we looked like you and were invited to the Royal Wedding. He only got in for his looks," Aston told the crowd, causing a few more chuckles before continuing with his introductory speech.

Before I knew it, Jane was standing next to me, motioning for me to follow her so I could get ready for my performance. I smiled at Rosalie and Emmett before following Jane with Alice right behind me.

"I'm so excited and I'm not even performing," Alice jumped up and down as the assistants were helping me unzip my dress.

"Stop jumping, you're making me nervous." Alice rolled her eyes.

"Oh please Miss Pop Star," I hadn't fooled her. "Now let me help you with your clothes," she concluded as she took out a midnight blue, glittery outfit. "Here put the leotard on first," she handed me the plain blue tard," I quickly put it on before pulling off my bra.

"Gosh, Alice my boobs look huge in this," I commented. She smiled.

"And that is not because of my outfits. You were blessed with beautiful cleavage," I smacked her arm before taking the rest of the clothes out of her hands and putting them on. She fixed the top so my boobs wouldn't fall out before deeming my outfit approved. "Where is the spray on gloss?" she called out to the assistants and they ran to find some.

"Now when you come off stage to interact with the crowd I want you to shimmy your stuff in Edward's face," she told me as the assistance handed her a can that she started to spray on my legs to make them shine. The woman that was fixing my hair sprayed the finishing hair shine in it after taking down the up do that I had in earlier.

"Not happening, Alice" I shooked my head at her as my hair fell down my back in big beautiful loose curls. Alice shrugged.

"It was worth a shot," she muttered as I put my silver, closed toed, heels on, another one of Alice's creations.

"Now don't forget, hit, hit, shake down slowly," my chorographer, Chloe reminded me. She was one of the best ones out there, creating dances for Destiny Child, when they were together, Beyonce, on her solo career, Usher, well she just helped him, and now me.

"Yes, Chloe, I got it," I hugged her tightly. "Your worst than me and you're not even the one performing,"

"I don't know how you do it, Bella,"

"After ten years in this industry, I'm mellow," I laughed with her. It was true though. I started at twelve, singing back up and dancing for some greet performers and tv shows before finally getting discovered and starting in the girl group "Fearless" with Alice and Rosalie at thirteen. Fearless quickly took off and for four years we performed and entertained millions. At eighteen, we decided to end the childhood group and I started on my own successful solo project while Alice decided to focus on fashion and Rosalie-modelng. It's a lot of hard work, especially with tours, but it's moments like these that I strive for in my twenty two years of life. I was led to a room closer to the stage where my back up dancers, singers, and instrumentalist were waiting.

"Are you guys ready," I yelled out to them as I entered the room. The door was flock by security guards. They nodded to me and Alice before closing the doors, giving us privacy.

"Whoa, Yeah" my team called back out to me smiling. I laughed, calling for a huge group huge. I loved the fact that I could consider my team family. After months on tour they were the ones that kept me sane.

"I need Isabella, Alicia, Brook, and Charda," my voice instructor called out over the loud masses. We quickly made our way over to him, warming up our voices with harmonization.

"And I loved you," I sung

"You loved him," Alicia, Brook, and Charda backed me up.

"but nowwwwwww," I ran up the scale before running it back down. "what do you have to say"

"Beautiful. Just go for that high f Bella. You got it," Marcus told me before dismissing us to go find his seat back in the audience. I was classified as a white woman with a strong, somewhat black, voice, seemly along with Christina Aguilera. Some say that my voice is Whitney Houston and Beyonce mixed together...but don't doubt Whitney and Beyonce will always be the best. All you had to do was listen to them and that was my range. I've sung with legends such as Pattie LaBelle and Jennifer Hudson, not including the many duo's that I've done with many of the younger stars.

"Alright you're on deck, Isabella," Steve called out to me. I nodded my head as my team gathered in a circle around me.

"God, please give us the strength to go out and put on a slam-tastic show. Amen," I prayed quickly before we did our signature break. "One, Dos, Tres, Green Eyes," we all yelled out. Yes, my team knew about my little crush on Edward Cullen. Alice came up with it and we've been too lazy to change it otherwise.

I lined up with four of my back ground dancers on each side of me. There was a blank screen in front of us that would project our black body images for the crowd to see.

"Isabella, I'm going to raise you up now," Steve called out and I nodded my head indicating that I heard him. The floor under me started to rise along with my dancers. A stage assistant handed me my ear piece and microphone. All I had to do now was to wait for my introduction. The winner for Best Comedian was finishing up their speech and I knew after that Ne-Yo would be up to introduce me.

"What's up with you guys?" I heard his voice asked and excitement flew through me. I loved this part.

"Are you ready?" I whispered to Anjell, my right hand dancer. She winked at me before nodding her head. I smiled back, bouncing slightly on my toes.

"Without further ado, Isabella, Ladies and Gentleman," the crowd went crazy as the screen was revealed. The music cued us in as we jumped into sensual positions, holding them after the music dropped out. Softer piano and flutes came in and we slowly unraveled from our posing positions and snapped along to the snap in the upbeat tempo.

I dropped my body as the music dropped out yet again this time with the screen that was covering us. My hip was out to the right as I held my body at a squat, my arms over my head. The audience was insane as I sensually brought my body back up, distinctively shaking my hips. I loved belly dancing.

"MTV," I yelled out into my microphone as the music and my back ground singers faded back in. The separated columns that we were on started moving. Mine glided further upward and I stood confidently, my eyes sliding along the crowd. "Are you all ready?" The response was deafening to my ears but I held my pose for the proper count before the drum beats came in.

"Who are you to tell me that I can't be me," I popped my chest out before extending my leg out and moving it to the side, bending it at an ankle to pop it back into to my body before turning around.

"My body is nothing that you can control and nothing…ooooohhhhh..nothing you can convert," I sung with my back facing the crowd as I shimmered down than shot straight back up.

"Ya, think you learn everything you can learn, ohhhh yeah," my harmonization was perfect with my singers. My column was finally at the steps so I could step off.

"But you don't know anything…..about…..anything," I reached to that high f before softly running it down. "about my burn," I strutted down the glittery steps to were my dancers were already on the chorus steps.

"Cause what you see, you can't have," I moved quickly to the front before leaning down to touch some of the fans hands before going back into the chorus dance. I moved my body to the right, sliding my leg forward than back, bringing it up to my chest before bring it back down and sliding it back. Most of the audience was already standing up, jamming to the beat and mouthing the words to my song. I bent my body, moving my hands in front of me before cris-crossing my right leg over my left to do a complex foot move before bringing my left knee down to hit the ground and coming right back up, sliding my right leg.

I let my dancers do another foot move as I stood my ground. Hands were everywhere, trying to get just a swivel of my body.

"And if you damn well choose, you'll be the only one that lose," I walked down the middle ramp to the center stage and then walked down those steps to where the audience was standing. I winked at Chase Crawford before walking further down the aisle. Jayden Smith was putting on some moves of his own and I quickly joined him, doing a great impression of the Dougie with him before turning back around to go back to center stage, where my dancers were waiting. Emmett caught my attention as I passed the front row and I smiled, poking his cheek before catching Edward's eyes and blushing. I finally made it back to center stage were the music dropped out again.

"Break it down," I led the dancers in a few moves, shaking my shoulders than popping them out before shaking my hips slowly around before cutting them to the right quickly.

"And I loved you," I sung

"You loved him," I love my back up.

"But nowwww…"I held out the high note as the crowd cheered loudly, the lights flashed in different colors, and the smoke filled the stage. I shimmery my hips down so that I was crutched on the floor, head down.

"What do you have to say," my voice was rough as my head snapped back up with the dancers as the music cut and the standing ovation was grand. I counted to six before relaxing my pose, standing up to take a bow.

"Thank you," I said into my microphone, the lights blacken on the stage as the show went to commercial. The house lights came on after that, as the crowd at my feet, screamed to get my attention. I leaned down to shake a few more hands before waving to the crowd and running back stage after my dancers.

"You were amazing," Chloe hugged me as soon as I walked through the opening. I smiled at her, trying to catch my breath.

"Thanks but it was really you," I corrected her before one of the assistants handed me a water bottle. I nodded my head at them before a burry of black caught my attention.

"Bella, you were beautiful and Edward couldn't take his eyes off your outfit," she smiled proud, eyeing my cleavage. I rolled my eyes at her before she pulled me away from Chloe and back to the dressing room. "Now this is outfit two that I brought for you to wear for when you present Edward with his best actor award."

"I don't even know if he is going to win, Alice" I took a sip of my water as she pulled out a beautiful red gown.

"Alice this is gorgeous," I carefully grabbed the dress from her.

"It's a new piece from the Swan Collection,"

"You named a collection after me," I smiled at her, tears threatening to pour out of my eyes. She nodded her head as I hugged her tightly.

"Alright, let's not ruin our makeup," we chuckled as I changed out of my leotard and into the shiny red dress. It was form fitting with a deep v-neck that showed off my chest perfectly and a right side slit that ran all the way up to my hip but still covered everything important. I slipped on some glittery silver five and a quarter inch pumps as one of Alice's assistants touched up my face.

"Isabella, You're up on deck after the commercial brake," one of the assistant directors informed me as I walked out into the hallway.

"Don't forget to smile when you read Edward's name," Alice yelled from behind me causing me to blush. I nervously played with one of the curls in my hair as the announcer brought the show back in.

"Here to announce the nominees for Best Male Actor is Isabella," I took a deep breath before plastering a smile on my face and walking out onto stage. Sure I could perform for a million people, but Edward was a whole other story. I waited for the noise to die down, waving to the crowd once more before stepping up to the mic.

"How is everyone doing tonight?" I asked and was instantly met with a loud cheer. "I hope Aston is treating you all right," I stated as Aston came stomping out onto stage.

"What's that suppose to mean, Isabella?" he asked folding his arms. I glanced over at him, shrugging.

"Your hospitality can lack at times," I raised an eyebrow, challenging him.

"Lack at times?" he repeated. "I gave you the best fake commercial sex of your life," I smiled at him.

"But that's the thing Aston, it was fake," I turned to him, extending the leg that had the open slit. He eyed my figure before, smiling and raising his eyebrows at the audience. I pushed him away, rolling my eyes. "And these are the nominees for Best Male Actor," I concluded as the screen displayed the names of the nominees. Aston waved at me before running back off stage.

"And the winner is…" I started after the camera was the back on me and the teleprompter started rolling again. I pushed the touch screen device that I was holding to reveal Edward's name.

"Edward Cullen," I announced as I showed the audience the results. Cheers stormed the center as Edward made his way up towards me. He winked and softly kissed my cheek as I gave him the award and started to take a step back. Edward's arm stopped me as he placed it around my waist, causing the butterflies in my stomach to act up again.

"I think we need to give Isabella here another round of applause," his velvet voice ringed out throughout the room. "Wasn't she amazing?" he smiled at me as the audience went crazy. I blushed slightly at all the attention…well Edward's attention…before stepping back so he could say his acceptance speech. He, disappointedly for me, let go of my arm this time and the energizing buzz that I felt disappeared.

"First I would want to thanks my fans, God, my family and even Emmett over there whose hollering like a fool," he smiled out as the audience laughed and the camera zoomed in on his cousin's face. "Also I would like to thank my manger, agent, and every person that I have worked with for putting up with me. Thanks again," he gave a Oscar award winning smile to the crowd before following behind me off stage, his hand barely touched my exposed back, the buzz omniscient.

He was instantly called over for interviews and pictures as many struggled to get that million dollar shot of the Oscar Winner.

"Let's get some of the Presenter and the Winner together,' I could practically kiss the person who suggested that. I was led over to where Edward was standing and he wrapped his arm around my waist yet again.

"How are you today, Isabella?" he asked me, nonchalant as we smiled for the pictures.

"I'mm…ffine," I got out before backtracking. "Well actually I'm a little tired but that would be acceptable since I did just perform under an hour ago and it was a lot of moving," I huffed. "I'm rambling now. I'm sorry," He chuckled, squeezing my waist gently before ducking down closer to my ear.

"It's fine really I enjoyed it," he whispered as the light bulbs went crazy. I raised an eyebrow.

"You enjoy me rambling?" I repeated, making sure I heard right. He laughed.

"I enjoy you being yourself. You'll be surprise at the amount of girls who would be all over me if they were in your position." No surprise there. I've been trying not to jump you since you sat down in front of Alice.

"Oh," I nodded my head. "So you really liked my performance or were you just saying all that stuff to be nice?"

"Isabella, I never say anything that I don't mean," he informed me as his hand dipped lower on my body. I shivered slightly before composing my facial expression into a smile again.

"That's good to know," I commented as his manger waved to get Edward's attention. Jane was standing right next to him.

"Alright guys, I think that's enough," Edward confidently led me away from the lights and I gave a small wave, dazed. Was slightly controlling a trait I could add to Mr. Oscar Winner?

"It was a pleasure Miss. Swan," Edward raised my hand to his lips before winking. _God, that accent was hot. _I smiled as he walked away from me, stopping to make a side conversation with the host.

"Bella..," Jane started but I held my hand up to stop her.

"Just let me have this, Jane," I exhaled smiling, as Edward laughed at something Aston said before glancing back over his shoulder in my direction.

"Shi…crap," I got out as I positioned myself to seem as if I was conversating with Jane. I peeked over her shoulder to see that he had turned back around, and released the breath that I was holding.

"When you are done stalking Mr. Cullen, may I suggest that you make your way back to your seat since they are about to announce Best Female Singer," Jane raised one eyebrow at me, smirking, her arms folded over her chest. I nodded my head.

"Right," I said as I followed her back out into the audience. Edward was already sitting in his seat as I slide in next to Alice.

"You have to tell me everything that happened back stage when we get back to the condo," Alice whispered to me as Bruno Mars made his way to the mic.

"I'm here to announce the Best Female singer," he called out in the mic, causing the room to go crazy again. I zoned out as he made jokes before Alice nudged my arm to get my attention. "And the winner is…Isabella Swan!" I put a smile on my face before the camera could catch me unprepared and stood up from my seat. Shaking fans hands along the way, I made my way up the stage to where Bruno was standing with my statue.

"Thank you," I said into the mic as I adjusted the statue into my right hand. "Well first I would like to thank God because really we wouldn't be here without him and that my parents would kill me if I didn't," I paused for the laughter to go down. "Which brings me to my second thank you which would be to my parents who are hopefully watching this on the tele right now and my two best friends Alice and Rosalie," the screams got even louder as I said the two other celebrities names. "my manger, Jane puts up with me every day and that right there is a challenge so I would like to thank her too along with all the rest of my family, friends, record label, assistants, everyone that I have ever worked with, and you," screams again. "Without you all, the fans, I would be nowhere so I give a special thank you out to all of you guys," I smiled a final time and waved before stepping back to exit off the stage with Bruno right behind me.

**Alright readers, let me know what you think!**

**To see the outfits featured go to my tumblr account: stardom (the link is on my profile! just click on it) I may post teasers on there soon!**

**Thank you for reading**

**-Nikki**


	2. Dirty Tracks

**I just couldn't stay away lol. This story has gotten so much positive attention that I decided to post another chapter!**

**Images for chapter 1 and 2 will be on my tumblr account. The link is on my profile! (teasers will be posted on there)**

**S. Meyer owns Twilight, I just like the characters and decided to put them in a different plot. **

**Read and Review!**

**Stardom Chapter 2: Dirty Tracks**

"Five, Six, Seven, Eight," I called out before the music drop and I led my dancers through a last number before we were done for the day.

"Extend those arms Melissa," Chloe called out as the moves flew out of me like a bat out of a cave.

"Down," I called out as we dropped down to the ground and bent, shaking our bodies before leaning back onto our left legs to extended the right and reach our palms out facing down before using our right leg to stand back up and kicked our legs forward.

"Stay with the beat Dorinda," Chole instructed again as we finished up the last part of the dance. I moved from one side of the mirror to the other before going back to the middle and instantly dropping into a spilt, raising my body slightly off the ground before dropping it back down. Moving my legs in front of me I got back up and did a superman, well in this case, woman pose before popping my shoulders up and freezing.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6," I called out before the music cut and relaxed the pose. "Good job everyone," I called out as I went to take a sip from my water bottle. Jane was instantly by my side, going over my schedule for the rest of the day.

"You have a fitting for your performance at the Charity Ball today at noon, an interview for People at two, and a cover shoot for Teen Vogue at three thirty." She informed me as I nodded my head. It was already ten so I had to hurry back to my condo to take a quick shower and change before getting back onto the road. My cell started playing Adele and I quickly took it from Jane to answer it.

"Hello," I waved good bye to my dancers before being escorted to the door by Jane and two of my body guards, Liam and Paul.

"Bella, it's a good thing I caught you," Alec, Jane's brother and my publicist spoke through the line.

"What's up?" I asked as I waited for the elevator to come, tapping my dancing shoes impatiently on the floor.

"You would never guess whose publicist called me with a cologne ad that they want you to be in," I rolled my eyes.

"It's not Mike again is it?" I asked a little scared. Alec's returning laughed informed me that it was indeed not him.

"Guess again,"

"Toby?" I tried as Alec groaned.

"It's Edward Cullen, Bella," he announced and I paused causing Jane to run into the back of me as we exit the elevator into the lobby.

"No," I commented in disbelief as Jane shot me a confused glare. I mouthed sorry to her before continuing the journey to the car. It's a good thing there weren't that many people here today. "That's…wow, I don't know what to say,"

"You don't need to write a big speech just hurry up and tell me that I can go through with it," I took a deep breath. "You know he'll be all over you," he added as if I needed another reason. Edward's Mysterious Cologne Ad commercials were anything but a virgin. Those steamy, glistening photos of his chest was enough to make a straight guy turn gay in a quick second. He always did his commercials with supermodels, including the world class model Tanya Denali. He even did one with Rose before she started dating Emmett.

"Yes, okay, please tell them yes," I breathed out on the phone feeling hot just thinking about the mysterious fellow.

"Whoa Bella, don't have an orgasm out in the open," Alec chuckled before I heard typing on the computer. "I'll just need you to come over and sign on the dotted lines,"

"I'll be over right after a cover shoot. How about sixish?"

"Will do Bella, meet at my house," Alec informed me before we ended the call.

"So what insane thing did my brother get you to do now?" Jane asked with a smirk as we finally climbed into the big black Escalade.

"A Mysterious Cologne ad," I answered her doing a little dance in my seat.

"Edward Cullen, my brother did well," Jane smiled as we hurried back to my condo.

**STARDOM2  
**

"You said yes right?" Alice asked me as I stood on a stand in front of the mirror. Alice was currently taking in my dress, making sure that it was ready for the Charity Ball on Friday hosted by non other than the world renowned surgeon Dr. Carlisle Cullen, Edward's father.

"Of course I said yes. You think I would be stupid enough not to," I answered her as she turned me so she could fix another section.

"I was just making sure. That ad is just what you guys need to finally be together," she squealed poking me with her pin.

"Alice," I jumped as she looked back down at what she was doing.

"Sorry, I can just see your wedding now," she gazed up at me before shaking her head. "but first we have to take care of date number one," she nodded her head at that idea before standing up from the squat that she was in. "finished," she announced and I glanced up at the mirror to have my jaw drop. The gown was plum with a very low v-neck and another high slit but one was closer to the front of the gown instead of the side. There was a beautiful silver design on the opposing side of the slit followed by the flowing of the dress all the way down to the floor.

"I love it," I exclaimed before hugging her.

"Risky enough to show off your body but not enough to call you a prostitute, I think it'll do," Alice clapped happily.

**STARDOM2  
**

"Give us a soft look Isabella," Kendal, the photographer for Teen Vogue called out to me. I relaxed my pose and turned my head to face the wall in front of me as he snap pictures of my profile. "Good, Good" he exclaimed as I turned to face him again raising an eyebrow. "Your facial expressions are perfect just a few more shots to go and it's over," I gave my all in the last twenty photos that he took before finally being able to retire to back to my changing room.

"Gotta get out of these clothes," I mumbled to myself, pulling off the tight skirt that they had me in. I really did love their sense of style, all the outfits that they gave to me were cute, stylish, and trendy…oh and yes, I could take them home too.

"Bella, it's almost five forty five, come on, we've got to get to Alec's," Jane called out to me and I sped my changing up faster, practically jumping back into my jeans.

"Okay, I'm coming," I yelled back, swinging my beige sash over my head and opening the door. Jane immediately grabbed the clothes that were in my hand and started walking, a signal that meant I was meant to follow her. The exit of the building was much more chaotic than the entrance since everyone knew that I was here. I signed a few autographs and took pictures before being closely escorted to the yellow with black strips Camaro that I drove over here. Hey, I loved Bumble Bee and Transformers when I was growing up. Jane got into the passenger seat and then we were off to Alec's house.

"Bella!" Alec greeted me as we walked into his huge mansion.

"Alec, it's nice to see you again," I kissed his cheek before making my way to his office down the hallway.

"Want anything to drink? Eat?" he asked me before giving Jane a kiss on the cheek and wrapping his arm brotherly around her waist before following me.

"Nope I'm good," I answered, turning my head to see that Jane had also refused. Alice and Rosalie wanted to take me to the opening of Jasper's Club, Dirty Tracks; Jasper being Alice's fiancé.

"Alright well let's get this paperwork signed so you all can be on your way," Alec smiled as we passed his wife Gianna with his two year old daughter, Molly.

"Bella, Aunt Jane," Molly exclaimed as she ran from Gianna to give us a hug. I scoped her up in my arms, bouncing her playfully.

"Molly, wow, you must have grown bigger since the last time I've seen you," I tickled her belly before leaning over to give Gianna a half hug after she had finished embracing Jane.

"How are you Bella? That was quite the show you put on for MTV last weekend," I smiled.

"All in a days work, Gianna," She nodded before taking Molly back out of my arms.

"Come on darling, dinner awaits," she gave us a parting wave and Alec a peck on the lips before walking away.

"Well let's finally get some work done," Alec said as he passed me the contract from the other side of his desk. I quickly read over it, thanking God that it wasn't any more than three pages_. Posing with Mr. Cullen, a bed scene maybe…hmmm interesting, only wearing bra, panties, nude upper half possibility, and a see through gown…well need to get back to the gym to keep my figure…fruit and vegetables until it's over for now on and that's a hefty amount of cash for a ad commercial…maybe give some to charity._ I quickly finished up, signing on the dotted lines before handing the paperwork back over to Alec.

"Alright, it's set," he announced, typing a few things out on the computer. "I will call Ms. Irina back as soon as you guys leave," he smiled happily, giving me a hug. "Have fun at Dirty Tracks tonight," he called behind us as we left his house.

**STARDOM2  
**

"Okay, you're all set," Alice told me as she finished the last curl on my head. I was currently wearing a short black dress. It was a sheer black fabric with dark glitter and black swirls on it. Alice had on a one black strip dress with the rest a dark golden shimmery print and Rosalie had on a mid thigh length white dress with a v-neck that extended down to her stomach. Regardless, her boobs looked amazing in them. I had to pray that Emmett wouldn't blind any poor man's eyesight that looked in her way tonight.

"Let's go girls," Rosalie called out as we made our way outside of her penthouse to where the elevator was waiting to take us down.

"You girls really make it harder to do our jobs," Rosalie's body guard, Quil told us, shaking his head. We had four of them with us- Liam and Paul with me, Quil and Cam with Rosalie and Alice.

"Oh stop complaining. It's not like you guys won't enjoy it," Rosalie smirked at them as they all grinned.

"They do have a point, Quil," Liam slapped him on the black as we exit into the lobby.

"Let's take the back. There are already too many paparazzi out front," Paul instructed as he led us to the back door towards the parking garage.

"I texted Jazzy, he said that Emmett was already there and he brought his cousin along with him." I paused, turning to her from my seat in the hummer limo.

"He brought Edward?" Alice grinned, nodding her head.

"This would definitely speed up the process," she held her phone back in front of her to respond back. The crowd was pumped when we finally made it in front of Dirty Tracks. Alice clapped.

"I can't wait to see Jazzy," she exclaimed as Liam opened the door for us. Screams went up as she exited the car, only growing louder once Rosalie and I followed behind her.

"Isabella, can you look over here? Alice, are these your creations? Rosalie, will you marry me?" people yelled back and forth as we smiled and waved.

"This crowd is insane," Rosalie yelled in my ear. I nodded my head to agree with her before walking over to my fans to sign autographs and take photos.

"What's your name?" I asked a girl who had a photo with about twenty photos of me on it.

"Olivia," she responded as I leaned down to sign to her poster. "To Olivia, I wouldn't be anywhere without you. Thank you for the support, Isabella," I wrote before handing her back the poster and taking the camera to snap a picture of us together.

"Thank you," she exclaimed as I gave her a quick hug before going on to the next person to sign their pictures. I must have spent, what it seemed like hours, laughing and talking with them before Liam tapped my shoulder and said that Alice and Rosalie were already inside waiting for me. I threw out a kiss to the crowd before going though the front door of the club, smiling at the bouncer as I passed.

"Finally, we thought you would have rather hung out there than in here with us," Alice stated as soon as I got over to her.

"Sorry, it's just that they're so, positive. They make me happy every time I see them,"

"Even the one that chased your car all the way to your hotel in Canada?" Rosalie asked and I shuttered.

"Don't make me answer that," I laughed with them as we walked up stairs to where the VIP section was.

"We ordered drinks when we got in here," Rosalie informed me as a waitress stopped in front of us with various cocktails.

"How much alcohol did you order in it," I asked, taking one off of the tray and sipping it. It burned going down.

"Enough," Rosalie said innocently as we entered the VIP area, passing the bouncer with a nod.

"My little divas" Emmett yelled out as soon as he spotted us. He pecked Rose on the lips before squeezing Alice and me into a tight hug. "How are my girls?" he asked, leading us over to a large couch.

"Happy now that we can breath," Alice rolled her eyes before glancing around. "Where's Jasper?" she looked down upon the dance floor.

"He went somewhere to take care of something. He'll be back," Emmett answered nonchalant before swinging his arm around Rosalie's shoulder, kissing her exposed neck. I looked around the club as colorful lights flashed upon the walls. It was really crowded and seemed like the dance floor was a suffocation room. "Ed, where did you go?" Emmett's loud voice brought me out of my thoughts as the butterflies in my stomach did a flip flop.

"Edward, Emmett," a velvet voiced sighed as he unknowing sat down next to me since I was facing the glass window.

"Hi Edward," Alice smiled cheerfully as he turned his head to look at her, catching my gaze along the way.

"Alice, Miss. Swan," he smiled at me before turning his body so that he was facing me. "You both look beautiful tonight," he flashed us a crooked smile that we swoon in.

"Hey Edward, it's my job to tell Alice that she looks beautiful," Jasper came up behind him and they did some manly handshake.

"Just filling in until you came, Jazz besides Miss. Swan didn't have anyone to admire her exquisite looks," his gaze intensified as he finished his statement. I blushed, muttering a thank you. Jasper laughed.

"Indeed, May I have this dance," he held his hand out to Alice, and she nodded before taking it.

"Yes, you may cowboy," she giggled before turning back to me and winking. My face burned even more as she turned back around. I'm pretty sure Edward saw that.

"So Miss Swan, would you like to dance or are you still tired from your performance?" he teased me smiling as his hands danced closer to my own. I laughed nervously shaking my head.

"No I'm good,"

"No I'm not tired or no I don't want to dance?" he asked raising an eyebrow. I shrugged.

"I can't really dance…well grind, club dance?" I stuttered through, not even believing myself. Why was I trying to get out of dancing with him again? His eyebrow furred in confusion. "I know, I know, Isabella, world famous singer and dancer right? You know all that stuff is choreographed and I can't just brake into ballet?" I babbled on, glancing down at my lap before looking back up at him from under my eyelashes. "I'm just babbling on and on. I know how to dance. You know, I know how to dance. I need to shut up?" I mumbled on. He nodded his head, his eyes wide still calculating my expression.

"Ok so I'll lead and you follow," he stood up and faced me, holding out his hand. "Isabella?" I stared at his soft green sight before nodding my head and placing my hand in his.

"It's Bella by the way," I corrected him as he led us down the steps to one of the many dance floors.

"Bella," he tried out smiling before pulling me closer to his body causing a gasp to escape from my mouth. "Beautiful Indeed," he whispered into my ear, placing his hand on my waist and moving my hips gently to the beat. I studied his hands on my waist, moving them for a long time before finally getting the guts to find his face. His gaze was so intense that I almost turned away but decided to conversant instead.

"So this is fun," I smiled up at him suddenly realizing the huge height difference in between us. I was 5'4 with 4 inch heels on and I just cleared his shoulder by a few inches. _I knew I should have worn the 6 inch heels._

"What are you thinking about?" his velvet voice brought me out of my inner ramblings.

"What?" I asked confused.

"It's just that you looked slightly upset about something for a second there," Crap and he can read people's faces too.

"It's nothing, I was just thinking about a…song that I…was working on,"

"You're a horrible liar," he laughed, finally calling me on my bluffs. I blushed greatly before thinking of a way to change the subject. "First with the dancing and now this…Miss Swan our relationship cannot simply be based on such spider webs."

"Spider Webs" I repeated shock at his description. He shrugged, smiling. "Ok Mr. Cullen, Spider Webs it will be,"

"Indeed it will be Miss Swan," he suddenly pulled me closer to where I could smell his scent. That was not Mysterious, I thought before the song changed to Love in this Club by Usher. I was suddenly twirled around so that my back was pressed against Edward's chest. "Is this okay?" he whispered into my ear, causing a shiver to run down my body. Not finding the words to speak, I nodded my head before pressing all of my body against his, causing him to groaned softly. "Miss Swan, I don't think you would really want that," he spoke softly before holding my hips and guiding them into motion. I moaned softly when I felt his attachment against my back, grinding harder into him as I moved my hands around his neck from behind me, his face leaning down on my right shoulder, his lips resting on it.

"Enjoying this Mr. Cullen," I whispered as he trailed his lips up my neck. I looked around for cameras but didn't spot any. In response, he placed his hands on each side of my burning ache, pulling me harder against him.

"More than you know it," his accented voice came out low in my ear as Usher's voice ringed throughout the room. I smiled, excited that I could have this affect on him before a camera flashed in my face. I groaned shielding my eyes as Edward glanced up from behind me. His eyes instantly connected with one of his body guards and he nodded to the guy with the camera in front of us.

"Excuse me sir," the body guard came up from behind the guy, motioning with his hand for him to walk with him. "May I have a word with you?" he asked, moving the man away from us.

"He's not going to hurt him is he?" I asked, turning to face Edward. He shook his head.

"No he's just going to talk to him about the picture that he just took," he responded, leading us up the stairs back to the V.I.P sitting lounge.

"So he's not going to hit him or something?" I repeated, glancing worriedly back to the direction that the two men had taken. Edward glided us to another dark leather couch before sitting me down and kneeling in front of me, taking my hands in his.

"He won't hurt him," his eyes shown with honesty that I couldn't deny. I nodded my head, smiling slightly embarrassed by my actions. I just don't like the fact that fans may get hurt just because they want to talk to us or take a picture.

"I'm sorry, I'm just…the alcohol," I looked away from his eyes staring at the muscles that tensed as he got up from his squatting position to sit next to me.

"You care about your fans; I know, every celebrity should be as concern with their support groups as you are. Your personality is very admirable." I blushed at his compliment as a vibration startled me from my purse.

"Sorry," my blush redden even more as I ducked my face behind my hair and pulled my cell out of my purse. "I'll be right back," I excused myself once I saw that it was my father calling. I hoped my mom was okay.

"Hello," I answered as Paul followed loosely behind me, Liam in front.

"Bells," my father's tired voice sounded through the phone.

"How is she, Dad?" I asked, holding my breath for his answer.

"Not well," he responded as I escaped to the outside seating of the V.I.P Section. Thankfully no one was out here so Liam and Paul waited at the door.

"What do you mean by not well?" I asked, shakily leaning against the balcony so I wouldn't trip over thin air.

"Her body rejected the treatment," his voice crackled through the phone as tears threaten my eyesight.

"Are they going to try again?" I asked hesitantly.

"That is depending on her," he sighed as I heard my mother's weak voice call to him probably from her hospital bed. "We're currently resigning in the hospital at the moment."

"I'll be flying down first thing tomorrow,"

"Bells, I can't let you rearrange your whole week's schedule. Don't you have interviews and photo shoots to do?"

"Dad nothing is more important to me than being with you and Mom so please don't fight me on this. Jane can reschedule everything for me. I'll just need to be back by Thursday morning to get ready for the charity ball, Friday evening." I heard my father sigh again, a solid sign that he was about to give in.

"Your mother wants to talk to you, have Jane text me the info on your flight," he informed me before my mother's voice graced the line.

"Baby," she greeted hoarsely though I could hear the smile that was plastered on her face.

"Hey mom, how are you?" I asked her, trying to keep the tears from cracking my voice.

"I'm okay," she responded lowly before perking up again. "I saw your performance on MTV, I'm really proud of you honey,"

"Thanks mom, I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"Oh you're coming to visit? Wonderful sweetie, I hope it doesn't affect your busy schedule," I forced a laugh, shaking my head.

"No mom it's fine, why don't you get some sleep now, tell Dad that I'll text him and will see you guys tomorrow,"

"Okay baby, I love you,"

"Love you too Mom," I held back the water in my eyes until the call was disconnected before sliding gracelessly down in one of the wooden chairs and covering my face with my hands.

"Jane, can you schedule two plane tickets to Seattle, Washington for tomorrow morning?"I asked after fumbling with the buttons on my cell.

"I'll reschedule all appointments until…" she waited for my response.

"Thursday, I'll be back on Thursday, ummm I'll just bring Liam with me, Paul can have the time off to spend with his family until I get back,"

"Okay honey, anything else?"

"No, just text Charlie and me the info when it's done," I requested before sighing again.

"She'll be fine, Bells"

"Jane no..please, I just need to see her with my own eyes,"

"Okay, I'll reschedule everything and book your tickets, anything else?"

"No that's all, thank you," I told her before ending the call and going back into the nightclub.

"I have to go," I informed Paul and Liam before glancing around to see if I could spot Rosalie or Alice. "Do you know where Rose and Alice are?"

"They are both still on the dance floor with Mr. Hale and Mr. McCarty," Liam responded before pulling out his phone. "I'll have Quil and Cam tell them that you are leaving," he informed me, typing away.

"Ok, thanks," I paused glancing around for Edward. "You wouldn't have happened to see which way Mr. Cullen went ?" I asked my guards, making my search of the room a second time.

"I do believe he was at the bar," Paul answered me as soon as I spotted a bronze hair head leaning against said bar, obviously waiting for drinks.

"Edward," I called out as I quickly made my way over to him. He turned his head in my direction before grinning slightly.

"Would you like a drink?" he asked as the bartender handed him, what looked like a shot of Scotch.

"Umm I'm going to have to take a rain check on that," I strung my hands nervously together as he studied my face.

"What wrong?" he asked once he had finished his inventory. I sighed, hugging myself slightly before answering.

"It's my mom. She's not doing so well," I told him as he put down his now empty glass only for it to be refilled by the awaiting bartender.

"Her body refused the treatment," he stated and I nodded my head, tears threatening my eyesight. My life wasn't very private due to my profession which meant basically everyone knew that my mother was battling with terminal cancer. Some of my fans have even sent her get-well cards and flowers that always made me smile.

"I'm going to her either tonight or tomorrow. Jane hasn't texted me back yet," I mumbled after checking my phone for what seemed like the hundredth time that hour. I felt a strong hand gently pull my face up until I drowned in green.

"Breathe, Bella," Edward told me softly as I had not noticed that my breathing was uneven and shattered. I matched his even breaths, which was easier said than done and closed my eyes to block out all of the commotion around me. Edward's hand had moved up to caress my cheek softly, his other hand on my hip loosely. "She'll be fine. I don't think she's ready to leave yet," he whispered softly in my ear, his lips tracing the outer part.

"How do you know that? She may not want to try treatment again,"

"Bella, I talked your mother when I was visiting my father in between filming. She's a fighter and stubborn just like you can be."

"How do you know that I'm stubborn?" I asked as my fingers traced down the arm that was loosely wrapped around me.

"She told me in fact the only thing that she talked about was you. I felt like I'd practically known you your whole life once she was through." I groaned, embarrassed.

"Seriously Mom," I muttered as Rose and Alice came rushing over.

"We heard that you were leaving?" Rosalie raised one eye brow in question.

"Yeah, it's my mom," I slowly slide my gaze back to Edward's before facing my girls again.

"Oh no, when are you leaving?" Alice touched my arm slightly with a sad look on her face. I shrugged.

"Whenever Jane decides to text me the flight info but I have to get home to pack so…" I trailed off trying to calm my anxiety. I felt a hand discreetly rest against my back, comforting me. "I'm going to go. You guys are okay with getting rides back with Jazz and Em right?" I shot Edward a gracious glance.

"No problem Bells, tell your Mom that we are all praying for her," Rosalie and Alice hugged me tightly before going off the find their men, shooting slight worry looks over their shoulder. I turned back to Edward who was still circling my back with his thumb.

"Thanks," I told him all of a sudden shy. He nodded his head at me, his gaze more intense than before. "I've got to go," I mumbled off, turning around. His arm caught mine before I could go causing me to look back at him.

"Be safe Isabella," he softly touched my cheek though the hard seriousness of his tone was not questionable. He slipped my forgotten clutch back into my hand before finally but hesitantly letting me go.

**Reviews may equal a sneak peak of chapter 3 soon!**

**Images on tumblr and maybe some teasers as well - .com**

**-Nikki**


	3. Not Giving Up

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight. Just using the characters with a new plot!**

**Enjoy! REVIEW!**

**Stardom Chapter 3: Not Giving Up**

I waved softly, forcing a pleasant smile on my face as the media hounded me while entering the front door of the airport.

"Isabella, are you going to visit your mother? Isabella, are you and Edward dating?" I blanched at that one as Liam nudged my arm softly to get me to move again. Well I guess us hanging out at Dirty Tracks yesterday was already out…Great. My cell phone started ringing as we made our way towards the security check point.

"Hello," I answered while trying to stay slightly behind Liam so that I wouldn't be easily spotted.

"Hey Bella, So you and Edward huh," I drew out a sigh of relief as my agent's voice filled the phone.

"Haha Carmen. I haven't even seen the paper yet," I rolled my eyes at her before another voice filled the phone.

"Damn Bells, I didn't think you would work that fast," Alec's voiced consumed me as I huffed.

"We were just hanging out. How bad are the papers?"

"Umm well there's one that is saying that you two have been secretly dating, another one saying that you two had a one night stand, and ha this one takes the cake. Apparently you two are married," Alec chuckled.

"This is not a laughing matter. I don't want Edward to freak out and not talk to me again,"

"According to these pictures he would like to do more than just talk to you,"

"Did his people issue anything yet?" I asked just as Liam and I came up to the security check.

"Not yet we are all on standby mode," Alec answered after his typing interrupted the silence. "I am typing a statement up as we speak."

"Okay. I'm at the security check point. I'll speak to you when I land in Seattle. Tell Carman I said bye," I hung up the phone after Alec's response. Throwing it in the bin, I quickly took off my rhinestone four and a quarter inch boots and also put them in it along with my Marc Jacobs black bag.

"Next in line," the guard called out as I stepped through the metal detector. I think he was disappointed that it didn't go off. "Have a nice day Miss Swan," he nodded to me as Liam quickly made his way through and was by my side again. Once we were reorganized Liam, along with two plain clothes cops, lead me towards Gate 7B, creating a triangle around me so no one could get near undetected. I waved at a few people who openly gawked at me, as my rhinestone heels caused many eyes to turn for the clicks had reached their ears. Their eyes ranked up my colorful blue skinnys complete with a long sleeve fashion black sweater, for the coldness of the plane, before finally making recognition of my face. I could hear an echo of Isabella whispers forming behind me and it never ceased to intrigue me of the amount of people who actually know who I am. I patiently waited in one of the waiting section chairs as Liam paced the floor in front of me. He always preferred to fly private so that unnecessary mobs wouldn't pose a threat.

"Liam, how about you sit down?" I suggested patting one of the open chairs next to me without looking up from the US Weekly Magazine that I was currently snooping through. He huffed choosing to stand by me instead. Not sitting but hey it was better than pacing.

"Excuse me, Isabella?" I glanced up to find a little brown haired girl of maybe seven or eight standing in front of me.

"Hi, sweetie," I smiled at her, closing my magazine and putting it into the chair next to me. "What can I do for you?" I fought the urge to roll my eyes. I sounded like I was a waitress at a restaurant. The brown haired look back to whom I could only assume was her mother before turning back to me and thrusting a cd booklet into my hand. "Do you want me to sign it?" I asked ducking down so I could see the face that she was trying to hide from me. She nodded her head, a blush filling her cheeks. She reminded me of my childhood days growing up.

"Yes please" she spoke up finally positioning her face so I could see her. I quickly pulled out a black sharpie that I always kept in my bag before opening the booklet of my first cd ever.

"What's your name?" I paused, waiting for her response.

"Ashlee," she responded. I started to write before pausing one more time.

"Do you spell your name with two ee's, a y, or e,i,g,h?"

"A,S,H, L,E,I,G,H," she responded as I wrote it out.

_To Ashleigh, _

_Keep your dreams alive and always do what your mother says. She knows better and she's worth it!_

_ Isabella_

I quickly signed my name before handing her back the booklet.

"Thank you," she smiled a big toothy grin at me before running back off to where her mother was seated. I smiled as she ran off, excitingly jumping up and down while thrusting the cover in her mother's face.

_Flight 406 to Seattle, Washington First Class can now board. _

"That's us," I commented as Liam led me over to the ticket lady.

**STARDOM3**

As soon as I got off the plane in Seattle, the receiving crowd was borderline insane.

"Isabella, can we get a smile?, Isabella, over here!" the reporters yelled as Liam along with half of the Seattle police force-my father's doing- led me through the large masses and straight into a waiting black Escalade, standing guard around it since Liam had stayed behind to get my bags. I relaxed in the black seat, finally feeling a sense of calm before pulling out my phone to call Alec.

"So what's the deal?" I asked as soon as he picked up.

"Cullen's people issued the statement that you guys were just hanging out together in support of Whitlock's new club grand opening." I nodded my head. He didn't say we were just friends. I may still have a chance.

"Okay, issue a statement that backs up what they said and tell Carmen that I made it to Seattle safely. I know she's probably there." I heard commotion on the phone before finally Carmen's voice broke through.

"Bella, I glad you made it there safe. Jane, Alec, and I are wrapping up all of the rescheduling for the next three days but let me warn you, next week is going to be quite hectic." I laughed as Liam got into the passenger seat of the car.

"I'm counting on it,"

"Great, give your mother my love. I need to get out there to see her soon,"

"I will Carmen, talk to you later," I ended the call as we pulled away from the curve and started towards the city. I had no idea where I was staying but if it was up to Jane, she probably put me somewhere grand and expensive. Only the best for the best-her motto for life.

"The Fairmount Olympic Hotel," the driver announced as we pulled up to a magnificent and grand building.

"Oh yes Jane, I know you." I mumbled as Liam escorted me toward the check in desk. "Swan, Isabella," I gave my name since I wasn't trying to hide from anyone on this outing. The receptionist stared at me, star struck, before finally glancing down to read the information on her screen.

"The C..Cascade Suite, Miss Swan," she stumbled slightly on her words before handing me two suite keys. I flashed a bright Hollywood smile, thanking her before making my way to the elevators leaving Liam to carry my bags and his. He's a body builder, this is his zone. The suite is very old fashioned in a fashionable and luxurious way. There was so much space and rooms. The pastel pink, orange, and green made the room very relaxed and homely.

"I think I'm going to relax and get some sleep then we can go see my mother," I told Liam and he nodded before going off to find a room of his liking or maybe the kitchen so he could eat some food and drink his protein shakes. I changed out of my clothes into a comfortable navy tank top and white shorts before turning on the TV to see what movies were on.

"_Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan seemed very cozy at last night's grand opening of Jasper Whitlock's club Dirty Tracks…_" I paused my flipping, waiting to see what else needed damage control. _"Apparently the two were very comfortable together while dancing sensually, an insider reported. Another one said that they couldn't keep their hands off each other. There were rumors going around that they were dating and even married. Cullen and Isabella's people issued statements stating that they were just there to support the club's grand opening. But ladies and gentlemen tell us, do you think they are together? They are two very powerful people in the entertainment industry. Do we have the next power couple? Tell us your thoughts online, back to you Carrie,"_ I stared at the TV screen in horror. They were already labeling us as a couple and powerful at that. I felt my phone vibrate on the stand next to me and absentmindedly picked it up.

"Hello,"

"Bella," Alice's voice projected loudly through the speaker.

"Hey Alice," I greeted her again, settling on The Proposal to watch.

"I just saw Entertainment. Power Couple…wow, could they get any more desperate,"

"Yeah I know," I agreed. "I just don't want Edward to steer away from me because of the headlines,"

"Oh believe me he won't, in fact something tells me that he may actually enjoy them,"

"You think?" I asked hopeful as I dragged myself up the bed to get under the warm covers.

"I know Bella. Now don't worry you're pretty head about this no longer and focus on your mother. We can deal with Mr. Cullen when you get back Thursday evening." I nodded my head, fighting a yawn.

"Okay Alice talk to you later,"

"Bye sweetie," she closed before I ended the call. Tossing the phone back on to its charger, I pulled the covers further up, so they were halfway covering my face before letting the warmness of my cocoon rock me to sleep.

**STARDOM3**

Another loud vibration awoke me from my peaceful dreaming causing me to groan, as I reached for the traitorous device.

"Hello," I mumbled rolling onto my back to wipe the sleep out of my eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry Bells. I didn't mean to wake you, you just never called me when you got in," my father explained himself in hurry.

"No Dad, it's okay. I needed to get up anyway."

"Are you still coming down to the hospital today?" he asked as I got out of bed and made my way into the bathroom.

"Yes Dad, I am. What room is it?"

"622"

"Okay see you there in an hour," I ended the call before splashing cold water on my face to wake me up. "Liam," I called, walking into the kitchen/living room area where he was already redressed and ready to go.

"Yes, Miss Swan?" he raised an eyebrow, waiting for my question. I shook my head turning back around to go into my room.

"Never mind, I'll be ready to go in forty minutes," I told him before closing the door behind me. Thirty minutes later I emerged out with a plain white low cut t-shirt, jean capris, black closed toed boots, and a black fitted jacket over my arm.

"Do you want me to call the car around?" Liam asked, his cell posed to his ear.

"Yes please," I answered him, glancing into the mirror to fluff my hair a little bit before sliding on my thin black jacket and grabbing my Marc Jacobs bag. Within twenty minutes we were in front of the Seattle Hospital. Liam quickly got out of the car and bounded to my side to open the door, which caused me to roll my eyes. There wasn't anyone out here, so it's not like I was going to get mobbed. I nodded at the receptionist as I passed her making a beeline straight to the elevator. I missed my mother greatly and it felt like I couldn't make it up to floor six quick enough.

"Bells," Charlie greeted me as soon as the elevator had opened.

"Hey Dad," I hugged him before he nodded to Liam and lead us down the hallway to Mom's room. "How is she?" My father sighed.

"She's stable at the moment," he finally concluded after a moment's thought. I nodded my head before opening the door to her room.

"Mom," I smiled as her tired face came into view.

"Bells," her face instantly lit up once she had spotted me.

"Hi, how are you?" I asked walking over to her before getting pulled into a weak but tight hug. "I've missed you Mom."

"I've missed you too baby. Your performance on the MTV award show was excellent. I'm very proud of you."

"You are my inspiration each and every time I go on stage," My mom's smile lit up upon her face again, her hand grabbing my right one tightly.

"I'm honored baby." She smiled at me again before a nurse came in to check her vitals and pain medication. "So I've heard that you and a mister Edward Cullen have been seen out on the town together," my mother raised her eyebrow at me waiting for an explanation. I blushed, of course, before glancing down at the bed linen.

"Nothing is really happening at the moment Mom. We just talked."

"Just talked? Isabella Swan! You are twenty two years old. You need to get yourself a man."

"Mom, gosh, I'm _only_ twenty two, I have time." I rolled my eyes at her antics.

"Time? Honey, Edward will not be around that long," I couldn't stop the laugh that left my mouth.

"Since when were you on Team Edward, Mom?"

"Since I met with the nice man and it clicked in my wise brain that you two are perfect for each other."

"Uh huh mother, and when did you start go around telling him my life story when he came to visit his father?"

"When he assisted me back to my room after one of my therapy sessions; besides, he started the conversation, I just willing enforced it."

"He started it?" I tried to inch her into spilling.

"Yes he did and that is all that I am saying," my mother smirked at me before changing the topic. "The girls miss you down at the studio, you should pay them a visit before you leave," I smiled thinking about the dance studio that my mom owns and use to run before she got too sick to actually hold rehearsals.

"Is Melissa still over the rehearsals?" my mother nodded.

"Her and Emily- the studio has grown so much that we had to expand into two different sections."

"That's great Mom, I'll go visit them after I leave today," My mother nodded her head.

"Please do. I know they would love to see you just dance again," I nodded my head.

"I would too Mom, I really do. Now how about you? How are you doing?"

"I'm doing Bella. There's not much I can do at this moment,"

"So you're not even going to try anymore?" I tried to keep the tears at bay but they wouldn't hold off.

"Baby…" my mother hushed me, before pulling my body into her arms. "I didn't say that I was going to give up. I'm not ready to go yet sweetie. I still got a fight in me," she wiped away the tears from my eyes before smiling at me sadly. "I'm still holding on baby," she reassured me. I nodded my head pulling her into another hug before Charlie interrupted us.

"Everything okay in here?" he asked spotting both of our red faces. I glanced at my mother before nodding my head.

"Yeah, everything is great Dad," I answered for both her and myself.

**STARDOM3**

"Bella!" Melissa's high soprano voiced called out excitedly as I walked through the door of Renee D. Swan Dance Studio.

"Melissa," I braced myself for the hard impact of her hug before she pulled back from me, jumping up and down.

"We've missed you so much. How is life as Hollywood's Miss Power House Triple Threat?" she asked, leading me away from the huge window where many pappi's snapped their daily in the life of a star shot.

"Busy," I leaned against the wall, closing my eyes to just breathe in an exhausted breath. "My mom's cancer is really taking a lot out of me these days."

"Have you heard from Isaac?" Melissa asked causing me to grimace at the mention of my older brother's name. I shook my head.

"Not since he was shipped back overseas five months ago,"

"Do you think he knows about your Mom? I mean they had to at least told him by now." I shrugged, before shaking my head again.

"He's in some tight military group where nothing gets in or out. Who knows what information he has now. I just hope that he would call soon. I can't deal with my mother all by myself."

"He'll come through, he always does and you know it. Besides he's bound to call Addie soon. A girl needs to hear her father's voice at least once a week."

"No she should be hearing it every day," I corrected her as my seven year old niece's face flashed through my mind. It was hard enough to know that Isaac was a part of the secret and dangerous Navy Seal group, which no one knew, but me, his wife Amy, and my parents. The media only knows that he is a Commanding Officer currently on duty.

"He's trying Bella. How was he supposed to know that the same year he joined the military would be the same year Amy got pregnant with Addie? Huh?"

"When he decided to not wrap it when he tapped it, Melissa," I rolled my eyes as she started laughing.

"Regardless, it'll work out Bella," she assured me before the bell rung indicating that someone had entered the studio. "Gosh, it's rehearsal time already," she observed glancing at the clock on the wall across from us. "Want to stay and watch, maybe we could even relive our glory days."

"Remember "My boyfriend's back" performance. It is still a you tube sensation."

"That's only because you are in it, Miss Pink Stripes," I laughed.

"I had a lot of attitude, remember when I ripped my pants doing the high kick?" Melissa rolled her eyes.

"Who doesn't remember? Isaac made fun of you for at least a month after that," I laughed along with her before sighing.

"I miss him," Melissa rested her head against my shoulder.

"We all do," she replied.

**Alright there is Chapter 3 of Stardom. The next chapter of La Bella Italia should be out soon as well. Pics and Teasers will be posted to tumblr- link is on my profile!**

**Review!**

**-Nikki**


	4. Charity Ball

**Okay so I made some changes...Addie is seven instead of nine!...okay that's it.**

**Updated Pen Name: NiKkI6292**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Twilight, Celine Dion, or Miley Cryrus songs. (_My Heart Will Go On _and _The Climb_)**

**Stardom Chapter 4: Charity Ball**

"I'm right downstairs, Amy," I informed my brother's wife through the phone. "Is Addie ready?"

"Yes Bella, Jake will be bringing her down in two minutes," Amy answered as she called out Addie's name.

"I'm coming mommy," I heard Addie's voice answer followed by a small bark.

"Is Aston tagging along too?"

"Yes, I hope that's okay. Addie kind of blindsided me into a bet when I wasn't paying attention." Amy grumbled out as I laughed.

"What was it? Don't tell me it was another 'if I win the next dance competition' one again?"

"hmm, then I won't tell you," Amy's answering laugh only encouraged my own. "Oh here she is….be good for Bella. Make sure Aston behaves," she told Addie, her voice small indicting that the phone was slightly covered.

"Yes ma'm, Lets go Uncle Jakey," Addie announced before I heard her retreating feet.

"She's on her way to you," Amy informed me. After two seconds, I could finally see Addie's pink low cut converses as she made her way out of the elevator escorted by her protective uncle.

"Auntie Bell," she exclaimed running towards me. I held out my arms just in time for her to jump into them.

"Hello Miss Addie," I hugged her tight before standing up to embrace Jake as Addie went to Liam. They had a very interesting relationship. "What's up Jake?"

"Nothing unusual than the regular diva's bullshit," he answered releasing me. Jake was a highly demanded fitness trainer. He helped many celebs to get and maintain their shape for tour or a movie role and also had regular clienteles on the side. "So what's on the schedule today? I'm surprise Jane isn't here." Did I mention that he may have had a sight crush on my manger/assistant.

"I'm meeting her at the hotel," I answered slapping his arm softly for my benefit. He nodded his head.

"Alright well, be on your way. I have training in thirty minutes," he nudged me forward, smiling before leaning down to Addie. "Deuces Dance," he ruffled up her hair before patting Aston, nodding to Liam, and walking back towards the elevator.

"Hi Aston," I patted the black Maltese. "Ready to go?" I held out my hand for Addie to grab since the paps were out in greater numbers today. She nodded her head, taking my hand before we made our way out of the lobby and building that housed her parent's spacious condo.

"Isabella! Addison!" the paps yelled out as we were guided to my black Range Rover. I smiled, waving to a few people and got in the vehicle after Addie was situated in the seat beside of me.

"Where are we going Auntie Bell?" Addie asked, not even concerned with the yelling voices outside. Thank God she was use to them by now.

"I have sound check and a interview at the hotel where the charity ball is located while you have your warm up and practice then we are getting manicures and pedicures at the salon, shopping maybe if we have time, but we need to be at Alice's by five,"

"Jane is going to have to watch Aston again," she smirked patting his dark fur. I laughed remembering the last time Jane had to dog sit.

"Maybe we should let Paul watch Aston," Addie thought for a moment before nodding.

"Yeah, you're probably right." She concluded as Aston barked his agreement.

"See even Aston agrees." I let Aston lick my palm before the car stop at the back entrance of the Grand hotel. "Let's go girlie," I told Addie as Paul came over to open the door for us. I got out first, then Addie and Aston.

"Your practice is in room 6," Jane informed Addie after hugging her and tensely patting Aston on his head. "You, Miss Swan will be in the ballroom first and then Addie will do her run through after. Everything starts in ten minutes," I nodded my head, following Jane through the back door.

"Make sure you keep your toes pointed in your grand jeté," I reminded Addie before leaving her and Aston with Paul. "Are Charda, Brook, and Alicia here yet?" I asked Jane as we made our way to the ballroom A where the event was being held.

"Yes, they are waiting in the room across the ballroom for you," Jane answered gesturing to the door on the left side of the room. I nodded my head before Esme Cullen came into my view.

"Hi Esme," I called out to her once I was closer.

"Oh, hi Bella," Esme smiled before pulling me into a hug.

I've known Esme for a few years when she designed the interior for my condo. Plus the fact that she was Dr. Carlise Cullen's wife and they had moved from England to Settle so Carlise could moniter my mother. Plus he was one of the greatest surgeons in the world. American did not have any problems accepting his visa passport. Esme had at first stayed in London but apparently she got "bloody bored from lack of entertainment"-her words not mine, and decided that they would get a house in the states. We've been great friends every since, not to mention, that she, identical to my mother, has pushed me into the direction of her son. She thinks we would be "such cuties".

I told her that I didn't want to force Edward into liking me by being around consistently.

She said I had nothing to worry about.

That was before he started dating Tanya.

She said don't worry. She knows her boy.

I told her to let it go.

She shrugged her shoulders.

It's been two years since.

Edward has been Tanya free since eleven months ago.

Tanya is dating the famous movie director and Edward's close friend Demetri.

Edward told the media "Life goes on" and that he's not holding any hostility.

Tanya and Edward are still friends.

Esme wants me to go for it.

Problem: Me + Edward Cullen= shy, rambling Swan. As obvious as our time at the Dirty Tracks.

Esme and my mother- grow a pair and get a man….whose name is Edward.

I'm at a standstill.

"How is your mother?" she asked concerned as we slowly made our way to the warm up room.

"She's doing as well as she can be," I answered somberly before smiling. "Apparently she talked to Edward when he came to visit Carlisle at the hospital."

"Did she?" Esme raised an eyebrow unsurprised.

"You knew." I stated rolling my eyes at her and my mother's antics. They meet one day and suddenly they are the best of friends. Esme actually sees my mother more than I do, since she lives right outside of Seattle with Carlisle. They are only in town for the set up and to help sponsor the charity ball tonight.

"I may have informed her that my son was visiting his father." She admitted smugly. There was not a sorry bone in this woman's body.

"Uh huh," I answered not wanting to get back into the topic. "Well I have to do sound check so we'll talk tonight," I asked her before receiving a hug after she had consented.

***STARDOM4***

"I'm sorry ladies, I got held up," I greeted my backup singers before heading over to the piano. "Let's start in c and then go up," I suggested, running my fingers quickly up and down the keys in a scale before looking up.

"No problem Isabella," Charda answered. I nodded my head.

"Alright well Charda 1, I'm 2, Alicia 3, and Brook 4," I pointed out the harmonization parts, 1 being the highest and 4 concluding at the bottom. "When I play up into the next key I'll switch to 1 and Charda you are 2, everyone else is the same."

I waited for everyone's agreement before starting on "O's" and "Ah's". We then, went into "the birthday song", a warm up we complete before every session and then" here comes the bride", since it is a classic do to fa warm up.

"Alright I think we are good. Let's go knock this sound check out of the way," I concluded once the end hum of the harmonization disappeared.

"Whoa, let's go!" Brook exclaimed as Liam opened the door for us. We quickly made our way up onto the stage.

"Isabella Swan Sound Check 1-"My Heart Will Go On"," I spoke into the microphone once my band and singers were set up.

"Alright we can hear you great. Go ahead Isabella," the head sound director informed me.

"Ok thanks," I smiled before waiting for the intro music to come in. I closed my eyes and started to sing softly, forming and evolving the phases.

"_Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you  
That is how I know you go on_

I glanced out at the ballroom, winking at Addie who was waiting by the door in her leotard.

_Far across the distance_  
_And spaces between us_  
_You have come to show you go on_

_Near, far, wherever you are_  
_I believe that the heart does go on_  
_Once more you open the door_  
_And you're here in my heart_  
_And my heart will go on and on_

_ I paused, closing my eyes, waiting for the next intro_

_Love can touch us one time_  
_And last for a lifetime_  
_And never let go till we're gone_

_Love was when I loved you_

Charda backed me up.

_One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on_

_Near, far, wherever you are_  
_I believe that the heart does go on_  
_Once more you open the door_  
_And you're here in my heart_  
_And my heart will go on and on_

I told a deep breath before bloating out the next phase, holding out nothing for a little longer than necessary to make sure I had the note secure.

_You're here, there's nothing I fear_

_And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on"_

I hummed a few more notes before letting the music slowly fade out.

"Yeah, Auntie Bell," Addie called out as soon as I had opened my eyes. I blew her a kiss before getting up from my stool once it was okay to do so.

"Next is Addison Nicolle Swan" the sound check director read on her pad as Addie bounced her way up onto the stage.

"Hi, I'm Addison and I'm dancing lyrical to The Climb," she smiled into the mic, waiting for the consenting nod, before making her way over to the middle of the stage and bending to sit down and extend her one leg and arms out beside her. As soon as the music started she was off crawling forward before getting up, spinning on one leg before jumping right into a grand jete then backing slowly to fall to the ground on "reach it" and pulling her pointed legs over herself until she was laying on her stomach. She then dragged herself forward on the ground, stepping up on a foot before extending her other leg over her head then spinning. On "I" she ran again to perform another grand jete before going into a third step, spinning quickly for a couple of turns.

"She is amazing," Edward commented next to me and I almost choke on the bottle of water that I was currently chugging greedily down my throat.

"Uh, yeah she is very good," I quickly glanced up at him smiling before turning back to Addie's performance. She had just completed a front flip into another spin. "What are you doing here other then sneaking up on me?" I raised an eyebrow; mentally fist pumping at my ability to talk in front of this beautiful Adonis.

"My mum called, told me to meet her here…but it's seems that she has already left," he shrugged, looking back at Addie as I cursed Esme under my breath.

"Oh well that's Esme for you," he laughed at my comment before nodding his head.

"Yes, that is my mother," he agreed before looking down at the two coffees he had in his hand. "Well she did say bring her a Camel Latte but since she isn't present at the moment, here," he handed me a cup before taking another sip of his. "Try it, it's very good," I took the cup he handed me, smelling the wonderful spices mixed within.

"Hmm, this is very good," I thanked him after swallowing the small amount in my mouth.

"I'm glad you enjoy it," Edward nodded his head at me before Addie's voice caught our attention.

"Auntie Bell, what did you think?" she asked excitedly not waiting for my response. "The director man liked it a lot. He already wants me to come back next year," she rambled on before her eyesight landed on Edward, whom was still standing beside me. "Hi Edward, I'm Addie," she held her hand out expectantly, instantly identifying his face. _ Who would've thought Edward had a seven year old fan._

"Hi Addie, you dance very well," Edward returned her handshake with an amused smile.

"Oh I know but thanks," she responded waving her hand nonchalant. Did I mention she could be arrogant at times? I laughed at her, shrugging at Edward.

"What can I say, she knows what she excels at," I defended her as he chuckled.

"That I can see," "Yeah," I turned to him fully, taking in his white t-shirt, True Religion blue jeans, and black leather jacket. The clothes were all fitted to show off his muscular chest, biceps, and thighs. A throat clearing caught my attention and I instantly blushed at the fact that Edward caught me checking him out.

_And what a great ass he had….Bella snap out of it._

I smiled up in his direction as amusement and another emotion that I couldn't decipher shown through his eyes.

"So what are you up to Isabella," he cleared his throat again before taking another sip of his drink.

"I have an interview in a few minutes then Addie and I are going to get our nails and toes done," I responded as Jane came walking over with Aston in her hand.

"If you could Bella," she nodded at the dog and I quickly took him from her as she instantly relaxed.

"She doesn't like dogs," Addie stage whispered to Edward before rolling her eyes. Edward took another sip of his coffee to refrain from laughing at her reaction.

***STARDOM4***

The lights had to have been extra florescent since I could no longer spot my footing as Liam held the door open for me to exit the car.

"Isabella!" screams came from all sides as I waved at the reception that Carlisle Cullen's Charity Ball had found. My long plum dress flowed behind me as I walked down the red carpet, smiling at the million's of cameras flashing. I turned my head slightly to spot Addie walking down the carpet behind me.

_That little girl had it all._

I smiled as she posed for one of the cameramen before quickly making her way to my side.

"Isabella, one of you and Addison," a cameraman shouted out and I just had to indulge him. I pulled Addie in front of me, smiling at the camera before leaning down to place a huge kiss on her check. Awe's followed behind that display.

"You ready to get out of here?" I whispered into Addie's ear and she nodded her head, before waving one last time at the reception and following me into the ballroom.

"Isabella and Addison at table 2A," a woman in black led us to our seats near the front of the stage. I was not surprise to find out that I would be sitting at the Cullen table.

"Bella, Addie," Esme exclaimed as she rushed over to hug both of us. "How are you? I hope the reception out there wasn't too crazy,"

"It's as crazy as expected Esme," I answered, hearing the loudness of the outside crowd even from the table. _Edward must be on the carpet. _

"I think my son is here," Esme grinned bouncing excitedly from toe to toe. "I didn't get to see him earlier," I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah and I wonder why," Esme shot me a small wink before my senses were over loaded with Carlisle.

"Bella, Addie, it's nice to see you both," Carlisle smooth accented deep tenor voice greeted as he pulled me into a soft hug before doing to same to Addie.

"This is amazing Carlisle," I exclaimed, taking in the beautiful decorations and grand lighting.

"All thanks to my amazing wife," Carlisle winked at Esme causing her to blush. _AWE!_

"Edward!" Addie exclaimed as I turned only to have my breath taken away. _Edward. Cullen. Had. Some. Amazing. Genes. And. Awesome. Sex. Hair. And. His. Suit. Fit. Him. Perfectly. Can. See. His. Muscles. And. Everything…_

"Good evening Misses' Swans," Edward took my hand softly, kissing it, winking. _I think I just came in my panties._

"Good evening to you too," I finally stumbled out before he went to greet Addie and his parents.

"Amazing job again Mum," he kissed Esme on the cheek as she held him in a tight hug before he broke away to give Carlise a "man hug".

"You know me honey," Esme responded before we took our seats at the large table. Of course, I would end up next to Edward. All _his mothers'_ doing.

"So how was the spa?" Edward asked as he observed the list of food served throughout the night.

"It was nice and relaxing," I smiled up him as he turned to look at me.

"I'm glad to hear," he produced an equally white smile that instantly melted my insides.

"So how was the rest of your afternoon?" I asked while timidly drawing invisible patterns on the tablecloth.

"It was long, boring, and lonely; I think I was missing a certain brunette." He winked in my direction. _Oh my God did he just flirt with me? Well you guys did almost have sex on the dance floor at Dirty Tracks so I guess we should be pass this stage by now. _

"Would I happen to know this said brunette?" I raised an eyebrow at him. He smirked at my expression.

"Oh I think you may have met her six or eight times a day," I glared at him, mocking. "I do not look in the mirror that many times a day." He squinted his eyes at me.

"Who said we were talking about you. I was in fact referring to Miss Addie," I rolled my eyes, laughing.

"Of course you were Edward." He chuckled. "You look very beautiful tonight, Isabella," his voice hummed close to my ear causing my breathing to falter.

"Why don't you ever call me Bella?" I asked trying to discreetly control my breathing pattern.

"Oh I will," he simply stated. I grew bold as I ran my fingers up his suit jacket before bringing my mouth up towards his ear.

"Please call me Bella," I breathed out as his hand slowly inched to rest on my thigh.

"I would be delighted to, Bella." he answered skimming his nose along my cheek before Carlisle's voice broke us out of the box that we had found ourselves captured.

_Dammit Carlisle. _

The rest of the dinner and my performance went off without a hitch and soon I found myself staring down the capable outstretched hand of Edward. "Dance with me?" he asked, waiting patiently for my response. I quickly glanced around catching Esme's discreet nod before deciding to give in.

"Sure," I answered him and he smiled as he led us onto the dance floor. "Not the same type of dancing as before huh?" I asked after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"No it's not," he agreed as his eyes grew darker staring into my own.

"I sorta liked the last dance a little better," I tried to give him a sexy look. _I hope my face worked and that I don't look retarded. _

"Indeed I too, Miss Swan," was it even possible for his eyes to turn completely black. Edward turned me around in a complete circle before twirling me closer into his body. I could actually feel every muscle on his body…and every organ as well.

"Do I turn you on Mr. Cullen" I leaned up to whisper into his ear.

"I'll let you be the judge of that Miss Swan," his eyes ranked down my body, pausing at the high slit on the front of my dress.

"I think that is a yes," I grinned up at him as he twirled me around again.

"And I like the way you think," Edward smiled back as his arm dipped lower down my back. My panties were definitely a little wet. _Calm it down Swan, this is a charity event. _

"Edward," a little voice broke us out of our bubble and I turned my head to spot Addie, in her cute Alice original gown, looking up at us. "Can you dance with me," she turned her pout on full charm and I almost wanted to roll my eyes but smiled instead.

"I guess I can't hog you for myself," I started backing up out of Edward's embrace. Poor Edward, he had a hard time letting me go but I knew he didn't want to disappoint Addie. "Just come find me when you are done," I flashed another smile in his direction before bending down to whisper into Addie's ear. "I hope you're happy."

"I just need to make sure he's the one Aunite" Addison responded making me gasp. "We won't be long," she finished before taking Edward's offered hand and twirling away.

_I swear that girl is twenty instead of seven. _

With my newly found free time, I escorted myself to the restroom where I could flush the remainder of white wine out of my system, touch up my makeup, and cool down from a very hot encounter.

**Alright...I've worked over time this week updating two stories in one night...PUSH THAT REVIEW BUTTON! Pics and Teasers (maybe) are located on tumblr- the link is on my profile!**

**-Nikki**


	5. Mysterious

**Hey, I'm back and with the Mysterious Cologne Ad Scene. You all should love it! I have a blog for this story. It's on tumblr and the link is posted on my profile. If you all have any questions, statements, or ideas you can post them there. Also all of the images for the posted chapters are already posted. **

**I changed the story slightly. Bella has been in the music industry for ten years instead of six and she got her big break when she was in the childhood group Fearless with Alice and Rosalie. The changes are all in the first chapter now. **

**Disclaimer: Do not own Twilight I just really like this plot. **

**Thank you to all of you who follow, favorite, and review the story. I appreciate a lot. Teasers may be posted on my tumblr account as well. I'm already have more chapters completed. **

**Enjoy!**

**Stardom Chapter 5: Mysterious**

"Isabella is here," a crew member talked into her headset as I was escorted through the back door of the large warehouse where the Mysterious ads were filmed. "Roger that, Cullen is in hair and makeup."

My stomach flip-flopped as I realized that I was actually doing the commercial with Edward.

"Isabella, you are needed in hair and makeup as well," a different member of the crew informed me as she led my entourage further down the hallway before turning right. I followed her obediently, twirling my hair nervously around one of my fingers. It was unfortunately my tell. "Here you go" she smiled at us, gesturing to an empty room. I sat down in the black leather chair, before pulling out my iPhone and tapping the heel of my shoe against the floor as I waited for the hair and makeup people to show up.

"Could you be any louder," Jane smirked at me from her spot against the wall. I shrugged, ceasing my tapping.

"Sorry," I smiled apologetically as a tall African-American man with dreadlocks came into the room.

"Isabella! So sorry for the wait, I am Laurent," he exclaimed as I stood up to accept his hug.

"Hi," I smiled at him as he released me and shook hands with Jane.

"We are going to make you into a sex goddess," he clapped his hands excitedly as three more people ventured into the room. "This is my team Carrie, Roger, and Mark. Roger will be doing your makeup, Mark and Carrie wardrobe, and yours truly hair," he explained to me and I nodded my head in understanding.

"I hope you're not overwhelmed," a velvet voice complete with a just right british undertone cut through me causing a shiver to explode over my body.

"Edward," Laurent grinned over my shoulder as I hesitantly turned my head to spot sex on legs. Edward was standing in the doorstep, casually leaning against the frame. His unbuttoned white dress shirt revealed his broad shoulders and very muscular but lean chest. His fitted black slacks were low on his hips, out lining the starting v that disappeared into the pants. _I don't think he was wearing any underwear. _

"Hi, Edward," I smiled shyly in his direction. He shook his head slightly before walking further in the room.

"Bella," he winked at me as my smile widen at the use of my nickname flowing out of his mouth. "It will be a pleasure to work with you today," his eyes ranked down my short dark plum skirt that outlined the length of my legs. "Pleasure indeed," his deep voice echoed again.

"Edward, Thomas would like to go over the scenes with you again," a pretty brown-haired woman popped her head into the room. Edward grimaced. "Yeah, yeah I know. Suck it up," the woman came further into the room with an eye roll. "You know how Thomas is," Edward groaned.

"Yes Angela I do," he then turned to me. "Let me introduced you to Angela, the best manager and assistant of my life. Angela, I'm sure you know Isabella," he smirked in her direction causing her to pout. _Were they together?...oh God and I was flirting with him_.

"Don't mind him, Isabella. He just happens to know that I am a big fan and like to tease me about it," I shook her hand, smiling tightly. _Whew…that was close._

"Nice to meet you," I bore out before Laurent's voice interrupted the conversation flow. Not that there really was one.

"This is great and all but you guys can talk more on the set. I only have an hour and a half to make Isabella a sex goddess…not that she needs much help," he winked at me causing my blush to spread over my cheeks. _I can't believe he just said that!_ I felt Edward's hand rest on my shoulder.

"I couldn't agree more," he whispered into my ear and sent me a crooked grin before leaving the room behind Angela.

"Honey," Laurent's voice broke me out of my trance and I turned to give him my attention. "You should get that while you still can," I don't think my face could be any redder.

***STARDOM5* **

"Just go right through that door," a third crew member pointed to the door with a Silence, Film in Progress sign on it.

"Ok thanks," I answered in a small voice trying not to let my nerves get the best of me. I twirled my blown out "sex hair" around my finger before adjusting the strap of my red one piece Victoria Secret lingerie under my robe. _You can do this Swan. Be Sexy…no…Be Sex. _ _Easier said than done_ Taking a deep breath, I opened the door expecting to find it full with crew members. Instead, it stood before me, empty with not a soul in sight.

Slowing my breathing, I stepped through the door frame before closing the door quietly behind me.

"Hello," I called out as my strappy five-inch black heels made contact with the plush carpet in the make due bedroom. I ventured further into the room, taking in the completely white area with interest.

_This was it!_

The opening of the door brought me out of my thoughts and I turned to find Edward standing behind me.

"Hey," he smiled kindly before offering a glass of what looked like white wine. "To calm your nerves," he informed me as I took the glass out of his hand.

"Thank you," I return the grin timidly before taking a sip. "So where is everybody?" I asked gesturing to the empty room.

"_He_ isn't due until the next hour. I like to keep these events private and small" I nodded my head. _Thank the Lord, I didn't know what I would do if five hundred or even fifty people were in the room watching us. _

"Then why are we here now?" I asked confused. He took a sip of his wine before smiling lazily at me.

"Well I have to get you ready, don't I?" he raised an eyebrow, causing my face to blush.

"Oh…well," I stammered, glancing down at my toes. "Umm…" I looked back up to find Edward standing right in front of me. He removed his hand from his pants pocket before lightly dragging the back of it down my redden cheeks.

"You don't know how sexy it is to see such a beautiful and talented lady act so innocent."

"I am innocent," I whispered as his nose ran down my check.

"Hmmm…yeah and I'm a fucking virgin," his lips found my pulse and I moaned as he sucked lightly on my neck.

"It's true," I gasped out, groaning as he quickly pulled away from me with a shocked expression.

"How the hell?" he murmured lightly tracing my lips with the tip of his finger. I shrugged.

"I didn't want to get caught when I had so much going for me in the early years and then I blew up so I didn't have much time to meet anyone and I'm not usually the one to sleep around. Yea, I've had boyfriends. They've been on every Hollywood website and show out there. But no…we didn't really do anything but make out."

"How can someone so…gorgeous as you never been laid before? Never felt that pleasure of another?" he whispered in my ear while his hand traveled down to untie my robe. I hesitated before letting it drop to the ground below me. His eyes swept down my figure before glancing back up at me. "I think these are my favorites," he gently squeezed my right breast before running his hand down to the cut out showing the beginning of my toned abs. I wasn't sure what to do.

"Your actual demur is very different from your stage presence." Edward observed as he took our wine glasses and put them on a small table. I blushed.

"I'm sorry to disappoint." I murmured dejected. Edward's hands held tighter to mine as I tried to pull away.

"Believe me Bella, you do not disappoint…not for a second," His green eyes trapped mine, holding me with his intense gaze. "You are beautiful from your head to your toes. You are a confident, intelligent, sexy, young woman no matter who tells you otherwise," I smiled up at him, letting his arms pull me closer to his warm body.

"Thanks I needed that. I'm just really nervous right now."

"And you are not nervous when you perform for thousands and thousands of people worldwide." I laughed.

"No actually the stage is where I feel the most comfortable." Edward hummed in acknowledgement of my words.

"What exactly is making you nervous Bella? I don't bite…hard." he whispered the last world into my ear sending another shiver down my body.

"You make me nervous." I answered drawing a timid swirl along his shoulder-blade. He pulled back to look at me, frowning.

"I don't mean to. I…" he started before I cut him off.

"It's a good nervous," I assured him, causing a smile to break out on his handsome face.

"Well in that case, you make me nervous as well."

"Really." I studied his face to see if I could find any tell signs of him lying.

"Truly." he answered lowly before his eyesight flickered to my lips.

"You don't say that to every girl you have to do an ad shoot with do you?" I raised an eyebrow.

"The last two, I've done the ad with are both happily committed to their significant others…who…are not me," he mumbled as his nose Eskimo kissed my own. I slide my arms around his neck before exhaling over his lips.

"Just checking," I breathed out before timidly touching his lips with my own. He let me control the pace but lowered his hands down my back so that they rested right over my behind. His lips softly moved against mine in a wonderful embrace before I pulled away to breathe. I ducked down, not really knowing what to do next but was quickly helped out by Edward who gently lifted up my face before crashing his lips back to mine. He took control this time, filling my mouth and body with a wonderful tingling sensation as his tongue searched to seek entrance in mine. I instantly gave in as his tongue explored my mouth causing me to moan out loud. I was suddenly air-borne as he wrapped my legs tightly around his waist, causing his erection to rub right in the location of my womanhood.

"Oh God, Edward" I moaned as he hit that spot by rotating his hips into mine. His lips allowed me to breathe, finding solace on my neck in replacement.

"Dammit Bella," he whispered against my neck before stilling completely. "I want to treat you right…not take you right here for your first time."

"But it feels so good." I moaned against him trying to move again. He groaned as I hit his spot.

"Indeed it does babe," he commented before stilling my movements once more. "We have work to take care of first." I groaned.

"We have to pretend to have sex anyway." I whined. He chuckled at my pouting form.

"This will make it more believable."

"Edward, I'm not having frustrated sex on the camera." I shook my head in disagreement.

"Yeah but you got to make the right faces and sounds," he teased, grinning at my bewildered expression before slightly pulling away. "See this is all I will have on when we are in that bed," He slightly tugged his pants down to reveal a skin colored cloth over his still clearly erected manhood. I stared at the raised fabric.

_That was a huge tent_

"I have on nude underwear." I muttered still in thought.

"Hmm, I can't wait to see that," he smiled at me before a knocking on the door brought us back to reality, informing us that we had ten minutes before the photographer came in and, before it was time to set the filming/lights equipment up in the room. I jumped from my spot in front of him before tugging on the strap of my one piece again.

_Is this the only time Edward and I will be like this? Would he want to continue?_

"I would like to see you after this is over," Edward's fingers traced my collarbone.

"Like dating…like a date?" I squeaked. He smiled at me.

"Of course," I smiled at him before nodding my head.

"Okay," I agreed.

***STARDOM5* **

"Yes Isabella, that's it. Pull up your left knee and leaned it against the wall. Edward, move your hands closer to her behind, squeeze it." Caleb, the photographer instructed us as we posed against a white wall. The tension in the room was grand but passionately welcomed and not uncomfortable.

I angled my head up as Edward leaned down to kiss my neck, closing my eyes to bask in the sensational feelings that it brought me. Edward then changed our positions by turning me around so that I was leaning back against him, feeling his hard arousal as he devoured my neck once again, his right arm covering my bare chest.

"Perfect, Perfect. Ten more frames, then the bed scene," Caleb announced, quickly snapping a few more pics before declaring a complete scene one. I relaxed against Edward as one of his roaming hands quickly found my own, squeezing it tightly.

"Are you okay?" he whispered against my ear. I nodded my head, trying to slow my breathing. The heat of his body disappeared for a second before he returned with my robe to cover up my naked front.

"Thank you," I mumbled, putting it on quickly before turning around to smile up at him. "That wasn't bad," I commented as he pocketed his hands in the low dress slacks that they still had him in. My eyes traveled down his chest, taking in the many tattoo's that were placed upon it and his shoulders. "How did Esme feel when she realized for the first time that you had a tattoo," I asked as I traced one with what looked like the Cullen family chest on his left peck. The design was so detailed and structured, sitting on the place closest to his heart.

"I knew the instant she saw the commercial because she blew up my phone for thirty minutes after."

"You didn't answer your own mother?" I shook my head in mock disapproval. He laughed.

"I was being interviewed on Jay Leno. I didn't have my phone on me at the time. Angela gave it to me as soon as I walked off the stage and I called her back. Turns out she was complaining more about the girl I did the commercial with rather than the new ink on my chest. She didn't even notice it until I asked her about it. Then she started crying, stating that she loved me." He shrugged.

I nodded my head, walking around him to see if there were any on his back. Of course, my findings succeeded. The one on his shoulder-blade extended down the back of his left shoulder, an eccentric dragon tail but this one was thick with great detail in the scales and thorns on the tail. He also had England's flag on the back of his neck.

"Did this one hurt?" I asked tracing the raised skin of his shoulder, lightly.

"Just when it went over my shoulder-blade," he answered as he turned to take my raised hand into his own.

"I want to get one, but I'm a chicken with pain," I mused as he softly kissed my hand, wrapping his other arm around my thin waist.

"I think with the proper distractions, you'll barely feel the pain at all," he angled his head down to meet my lips with his. I grinned as he pulled away.

"Well then I guess I'll need some company," I wrapped my arms around his waist, placing a peck on his bare chest.

Thirty minutes later, my nerves were back full force as I followed Edward into the huge white bed.

"You're practically shaking the bed with your pounding heart," Edward glanced down at me with concern written in his eyes as he pulled my body into his arms.

"Breathe, Bella," He whispered into my ear while his hand rubbed my bare back in a calming manner.

"Just focus on me. We'll move slow." He pressed my body against his chest before removing the robe that I was still in. He had already taken off his pants, leaving him in that fleshed colored cloth that covered everything important. My breathing labored as the cold air hit my front. At least I had the little stickers covering my nipples. Actually little wasn't a good word, they were a decent size but it still felt like I was completely naked under Edward's smoldering gaze.

"You are exquisite." he murmured and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. His other strong hand, now rubbing swirls near my belly button. I let out a small moan at the calm his motions brought me before I could catch myself.

"Thank you." I blushed from my place under him as something hard hit against the inside of my thigh.

"You can't just moan like that and I not be affected," Edward's voice came out slightly rougher as he positioned our bodies in the right way before moving the covers down on the side where the photos would be taken. I shivered again as my thigh was timidly exposed. "How are you doing down there?" Edward asked while placing a soft kiss against my forehead.

"Well, I haven't fainted yet," We both, laughed before his arms pulled me tighter to him. I traced my finger down his tight and toned abs, marveling at the defined and chiseled features. He felt so hard under my digit. "I could probably break my finger if I poked you too hard." I mused before feeling Edward shutter slightly. He shifted against me again and my breath hitched as I felt his other hardness against my heat.

"Breathe Bella, breathe," the velvet voice came to my ear and I forced myself to exhale. My stomach swarmed with butterflies and I could feel the small sweat build up on my forehead. "Is this okay?" he asked in a slightly breathless voice of his own. I nodded my head before moving my arms to wrap them around his neck. He placed another kiss along my lips though his bottom half was still frozen against mine. Deciding the test the waters a little, I moved my hips against him in a slow and calculated way. His eyes tighten as he felt my movement before returning the favor and relaxing his weight on my bottom half so that I couldn't move.

"You really don't want to go there, Isabella." He leaned his head down to whisper into my ear. I shivered as his sweet, cool breath hit my neck before the opening of the door broke my Edward induced trance.

"I hope we're ready," Caleb came through the door, his attention occupied with the large black expensive looking camera in his hands. I closed my eyes, taking another long breath to calm my nerves. "Just do what you guys were doing before I came in here and I'll get the money shots." He finished while adjusting the lights around the bed. He still had not once glanced our way. Edward shifted his weight again before leaning down to gently place a kiss along my neck. _Only the commercial to film next…I will not faint…God, he's so hot against my body…I will not faint. _I repeated over and over in my head.

"Remember to breathe." The man over me winked before pressing his lips against my own.

**Okay so please review and check out the tumblr account (link is on my profile!)**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! and for those of you who skipped my earlier authors note, go back and read it!**

**-Nikki**


	6. Meetings and Green Tea

**Hey I'm back! Enjoy Chapter 6! Disclaimer: S. Meyers owns everything Twilight. Alright now read and review! Pics on tumblr. The link is on my profile. **

**Stardom Chapter 6: Meetings and Green Tea**

"_The chemistry between Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan has been heating up for the past couple of weeks. The singer was currently spotted __leaving the actors house just before midnight two nights ago and it was reported that Edward was present during one of Isabella's Intimate concerts held here in __LA. The buzz is increasing as more reports come in. The hot and sexy Mysterious Ad already has over 900 thousand hits and it just premiered not even two days __ago. In it, Edward and Isabella are featured in a steamy intimate embrace. The commercial starts when Isabella comes back from an obviously steamy night and __she reminisces while Edward is shown spraying on the Mysterious product before leaving his condo. He then appears at Isabella's door with that sexy expression of __his and well…it cuts there but we all have imaginations right? Are these two finally together? Did you like the Mysterious photos and commercial? Tell us your __thoughts through email or text. This is Access Hollywood."_

"Bella, they are talking about you and Edward again!" Alice exclaimed as she turned away from the TV to find my face.

"They are always talking about me," I mumbled into the Vogue Magazine I was currently distracting myself with.

"Not like this! This is way, way more," Alice bounced in her seat next to me as I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah well, at this moment it's very annoying. " I grumbled out, angrily flipping to another page.

"Oh the joys of being a superstar," Rose deadpanned as I shot her a glare.

"It's just the fact that this is new and I don't want the press to mess up something that has barely started."

"Edward wouldn't let that happen. He practically has the press eating out of the palm of his hand."

"Easy for him, his demur has calm written over it. I crack under pressure," Alice snorted.

"Yes Bella, that is what you do," she mocked me before changing the channel to an old episode of _Real House Wifes __of New Jersey_.

"Melissa is a bitch," Rose observed as I made my escape from the room.

"Bells," Emmett yelled, catching me off guard as I stepped into the kitchen.

"Dammit Emmett, don't do that" I glared at him as he returned a sheepish smile. _You let your friends raid your house for one Sunday and they thank you by __supplying heat attacks. Stupid football season breaks. Come on 49ers, keep your players on the field._

I shook my head and walked closer to see what creation the linerbacker was designing today.

"How the hell are you going to eat all of that?" I asked him, bewildered as I observed the two twelve foot subs.

"Easily," he answered with a smug expression as hands came around my waist complete with a peck on my cheek.

"Your cousin is weird," I commented before turning my head upward to get a proper greeting.

"I think you guys just made me throw up in my mouth," Emmett gagged but still stuffed more food into his mouth. "Good, then maybe you can give me one of those subs," Edward laughed as Emmett snatched up his food and fled from the room. I rolled my eyes at his retreating figure before turning around to find Edward's face.

"Access Hollywood was talking about us again," I moaned, resting my forehead on his chest. Edward's hands tighten around my waist as he placed a kiss on the top of my head.

"Was it a positive discussion?" Edward chuckled, leaning back against the island to get a good look at my face. I pouted but nodded my head in defeat. Edward knew that I didn't like the fact that our relationship status was so up on the Hollywood hit list but always reminded me that it came with the territory of being celebrities. There was nothing I could do about it. Those were the last words that I wanted to hear. I liked control…that's why I was now a solo act. Believe me, I've had many opportunities to rejoin different groups. Fearless was the first and last group I would ever do. While I loved working with Alice and Rosalie, I absolutely desired getting out on my own and wowing the world.

Gentle hands broke me out of my thoughts, as they pulled my face back up to meet their owner.

"When we are both ready, we will release a statement," Edward's emeralds sought out my own milk chocolates.

"But what if something happens in between now and then, what if we don't work out," I hated to say it out loud but sadly it was true. Hollywood relationships weren't always top model.

"The only way this won't work out is if we say it isn't. Not Access Hollywood or anyone else with an opinion on our relationship and what we should do. Bella you have to have confidence in this relationship and your self. One little negative comment isn't going to change my mind about you." Edward's nose skimmed up my jaw before kissing my lips softly.

"And I you," I nodded my head, agreeing with him as he pulled me into him for a deeper embrace.

"Awe you guys are so cute," Alice's high pitch giggle broke us out of our bubble.

"Thank you, Alice," I squeeze my eyes shut, shaking my head as Edward and Alice's laughter filled the room.

***STARDOM6***

"So you will be performing three songs in this melody without breaks then introducing the next with monologue," one of my assistances handed me a paper pertaining information to the order of my World Tour: Sworn to You, which will start up in the next eight to nine months. The first concert wasactually here in LA on my birthday, September 13. I nodded my head, skimming the list for the names of the songs.

"I actually want "Total Eclipse of the Heart" in this melody and "Breakeven" in the next," I wrote in the changes on the paper before sliding it back to the same assistance as my attention was pulled away to wardrobe choices.

"I'm thinking about trying this pink dress on you for your grand entrance," Keith, the wardrobe manger admitted to me, leaning back so I could get a closer look of the paper. I picked up the sketch, observing the pink piece crisscrossed at the middle torso section and by the neck.

"I like this one," I concluded after a few minutes of consideration. "But as to the grand opening outfit, I want to see all the outfit choices before picking definite ones out for my numbers." I informed the whole board for execs in front of me who nodded their heads in immediate agreement.

"We should have the rest finished in two weeks and then Miss. Brandon will take it from there," Keith commented. I smiled in acknowledgement and agreement. "Ok, but two weeks is top, we need to have the whole wardrobe completed in five months," I gave them my deadline. "The week after they are finished we will be having full count rehearsals. The music should be written and arranged by then as well so Tammy, we need to get on that in the next two months." Tammy, my music director nodded her head before typing words into her MacBook Pro.

I exhaled softly, before taking another sip of my caramel latte. "Have the world tour destinations been confirmed in booking at their entertainment centers?"

"We have confirmation with centers in London, Japan, China, Manchester, Australia, Switzerland, Sydney, Spain, Norway, South Africa, Turkey, Nepal, Sweden, Brazil, Egypt, Paris, Venice, Moscow, and Canada; and of course states in the U.S. including multiple areas and shows in Florida, Maryland, California, New York, Ohio, Massachusetts, Chicago, Texas, Louisiana, Pennsylvania, Colorado, Hawaii, Washington D.C., Indiana, Georgia, Alabama, North Carolina, Delaware, New Jersey, New Mexico, and Maine." Carrie, my special events director informed me as I nodded my head. _At least 50+ bookings so far…about 55-85+ shows at the__moment…definitely booking mostly hotels rooms for the nights…this tour is going to last for about a year and a half. I'm so taking a break after this…_

"Good, keep me up to date as more confirm," I instructed to her before checking my phone clock and getting up out of my chair. "At least we are getting somewhere," I joked to the rest of the room as Jane handed me my jacket. "I'm sorry I have a photo shoot to be at in an hour. Anything else anyone needs to ask me before I go?"

"No not at the moment. Anything that comes up will be discussed at the next meeting in two weeks," Carrie spoke up for the group as I nodded my head.

"Okay, see you all later. Be safe!" I waved at them before following Liam and Jane out of the door.

***STARDOM6* **

"Bella! Finally" Alice exclaimed as I was rushed through the warehouse doors. The crowd of pap's outside was just beyond insane. _If it keeps up I may not be able bring Addie with me anywhere anymore….yea; like she would __let me leave her. _

"Sorry, I had my meeting for the world tour earlier," I explained as she pulled me by the arm into one of the many changing rooms.

"No time for talk, get dress. We are already so behind."

"Alice calm down, we are not…"so behind" everything starts in ten minutes." Rose rolled her eyes as she ventured into the room with a flawless form fitting red gown on.

"Rose, you look beautiful. You really captured her, Alice." I smiled at my best friends before the smaller one basically tried to rip the clothes off my body. "Alice, I got it," I rolled my eyes at her enthusiasm before slipping my sundress and purple pumps off of my figure.

"Okay what do you have for me?" I asked once standing in only my green bra and matching spandex boy shorts.

"Something so sexy and fierce that Edward will be begging to see it on you once this ad goes in print," Alice clapped excitedly before an assistant brought a long dress bag in. Alice thanked her, before quickly unzipping the bag and pulling out the sexiest and most badass red sequined dress I have ever seen.

"God, I think I just came in my panties from just looking at it," Rose smirked at my frozen expression. _THE DRESS SCREAMS SEX! TELLING EVERY MAN ON EARTH TO COME AND GET ME._

"This is hot," I finally managed to get out before the skimpy fabric was thrust into my arms.

"Good now hurry up and put it on. I have a surprise for you when you are finished with hair and make up," Alice instructed.

"Alright, alright, now leave so I can strip in peace," I pointed to the door.

"Ten minutes," Alice raised an eyebrow before following Rose out of the door. I sighed, pulling out my vibrating iPhone.

**_Subject: Miss You_**

**_Miss Swan,_ _I hope you are still alive after Alice has gotten to you. _**

**_Pictures? ;)_**

**_Edward_**

I smiled before a loud screech broke me out of my thoughts…

"Five minutes Bella!" Alice's voice startled me.

"I'm going, all most done." I yelled back before opening a reply message to Edward.

_Subject: Awe, I miss you too My Charming Oscar Winner Movie Star,_

_This message should answer your first question and as pertaining to the __next…no you cannot have a picture. Alice would definitely kill me then_

_Maybe next time,_

_Bella_

_**Subject: Such a Shame… I wouldn't want Alice to kill you. You're too damn sexy to die. Don't worry I will protect you…always. **_

_**The set is calling me. I'll see you later my Shining Star!**_

_**Edward**_

_Subject: Must you always be so chivalrous? I like ;)_

_I'll let you work…I guess ;)_

_Bella_

"Bella!" Alice voiced pushed my body to move faster than it ever had before.

"One more minute," I yelled back, hopping on my freed leg, to get the other one out of my boy shorts. "I'll be right out!" I assured her some more while pulling my bra off and placing little stickers on my nipples before roughly grabbing the dress and forcing my body into it. I hope I didn't tear it…yikes; Alice would definitely kill me then. I quickly zipped it up half way before opening the door to a very impatient Alice and amused Jane.

"Sorry" I smiled quickly as an assistant rushed over to zip up the rest of my dress.

"I'll try to get over it," Alice grumbled out before dragging me over to hair and makeup.

"I need her finished in fifteen minutes," she instructed to the people around us before I was forced to sit down and covered with a long black smock. "You would have done this earlier but you were late," Alice smiled at me before walking away probably to get dress.

"Can you get my purse and phone from the other room please Jane?" I smiled at my assistant as she nodded and walked away.

***Stardom6***

"Give me fierce faces ladies, fierce faces, that's it, yes, yes," Ralph, Alice's photographer, talked us through as he took picture after picture. I adjusted my face slightly, tilting it up before conjuring up a hopefully "sexy" facial expression.

"Sexy ladies, sexy," Ralph exclaimed. _Good. _"Last set! Rosalie turned into Isabella more. Alice tilt slightly…perfect. Ten more…. sexy work ladies," he winked at us before going to the computer on the back table to upload the pictures.

"All right Bella, now for your surprise," Alice squealed as she grabbed my hand. Rose followed behind us, as I was lead to another room.

"What do you think?" Alice asked, excitedly as I stood in the room full of clothes.

"Umm, what? Alice?" I raised an eyebrow at her jumpy figure as she pulled me towards a rack of stage dresses and costumes. "Is this for my…tour? You're already finished?" I asked amazed. I only asked her to do the costumes two months ago. There had to be at least twenty different outfits for me and even more for whichever dancers I selected to go with me. "These are beautiful. I'd take it that you've already talked to Keith..." I commented, looking through the rack of clothes. "Thank you!" I squealed, hugging my short friend tightly.

"Well I still have to have you try them on and make sure they fit perfectly so none of your "assets" pop out on stage," Alice laughed as my face turned scarlet. I laughed nervously.

"Ha, yea, we wouldn't want that to happen," I grumbled out as both Alice and Rose laughed at my expense. "Some people may think otherwise," Rose barked out, still with a smile on her face.

"Yeah well, not going to happen. Let's change and grab some late lunch," I suggested, quickly changing the topic off of my "assets".

"Yes, finally. I am starving," Rose agreed quickly as we made our way out the room.

***STARDOM6* **

"Auntie Bell, are you and Edward dating?" Addie's voice broke me out of my Edward induced trance, as he walked away from the table to order Addie's ice cream. I glance at the little girl in the corner of my eye.

"Why? Do you not approve?" I raised an eyebrow in her direction. I was rewarded with an angelic smile. "Of course not. I happen to like Edward," a mischievous look crossed her face. "Plus, I would like some little cousins soon." I literally choked on the glass of green tea, forcing myself to swallow.

"I think you are a little ahead of yourself, little missy" I grimaced in her direction causing her to giggle. Oh, so she enjoys the fact that I almost drowned in green tea.

"Just saying," was all little Miss. Make me Drown commented with another grin before Edward came back to the table with Chocolate Fudge Brownie Ice Cream in one hand and Strawberry Ice Cream in the other.

"For you," he smiled at Addie, handing her the Strawberry Ice Cream.

"We sure do need to keep you around," Addie laughed at the confident smirk appeared on Edward's face.

"Addie," I threw her a warning look before turning back to Edward. "How much do I owe you?"

"Nothing, it was on me," His determined facial expression made me stop in my argument. I rolled my eyes. "I get next buy," The look on my face, told him not to fight me.

"We'll see," was all he answered. Addie chuckled.

"You guys are so cute, I'd watch this over any Nickelodeon or Disney TV shows any day. You guys should get a reality show."

"And you should eat your ice cream before rehearsal for Captured starts." Addie glance at her watch.

"Auntie Bell, that doesn't start until five. We have over an hour."

"I curse the day you learned to tell time," I glared at her and she snuggled up closer to Edward.

"Tell your girlfriend she needs to relax," she popped another spoon full of strawberry ice cream in her mouth while flashing Edward a puppy dog expression.

"You love working your Aunt's nerves, uh, Addie," Edward laughed at me while placing his arm around Addie's chair to hold it since she was leaning it unevenly over towards him. I thanked him with my eyes.

"That she does," I grinned at my niece. Not only is she an amazing dancer (much like her aunt) she has currently decided to take on the acting business. She recently got on role of Keri, a young child who is taken from her home after her father is pressured to develop a weapon that could give the U.S. leverage against any other country. At her father's refusal, the angry group whom her father refused takes her away from her home. The movie is suppose to be both action pack and a tearjerker. Addie won't tell me if her character lives or not. Strong, Stupid, Independent, Seven year old.

"Bella? You ready?" This time Edward's accented voice broke me out of my thoughts. I focused my attention on him, nodding my head.

"Yup, let's make sure Addie isn't late for her first movie role," I dodged the spoon of strawberry thrown in my direction.

"Whatever Auntie Bell but yea, we can go," Addie stood up from her chair to thrown her trash into the trashcan. Edward's eyes followed her movements. He was even more concern with her safety than dare I say myself. I love my little niece but I am also aware of the karate training, Isaac had made sure to put her through before he left on his latest assignment. He even made Amy and me do it with her. With that being said, I still care greatly for her safety, but Edward's eyes followed her every movement alomst like he was her second father. Hopefully he and Isaac would be good friends.

"Alright Miss. Addie lets go make you a movie star," Edward winked at her before tossing her up onto his shoulders causing Addie to laugh.

"Yes, you can teach me the do's and don'ts in acting. I plan on winning a Oscar too."

"Well, let's get you through this movie role first," was Edward's response as he carried Addie out of the ice cream shop. Thankfully, Liam cleared the area after we came in. I decided…with Alice's help…that I did not want to continue to live my life afraid of what others may think of Edward's and my relationship. What the hell, people will say what they want to. Granted that does not mean I'm displaying a ridiculous PDA relationship. Maybe little pecks and kisses here and there but that's it. We haven't even publically come out and confirmed it. Call it testing the waters.

I followed Edward over to his white Audi TT Coupe where he was currently moving the passenger seat up for Addie to get settled in the back.

"All good back there?" I popped my head down into the car to find Addie's face.

"Yup, all settled," she responded, connecting her seatbelt buckle into the lock. I checked the belt, making sure it was secure before rolling the passenger seat back into its rightfully position. I turned back to Edward, whose eyesight was currently admiring my waist down. Standing up tall in my black Louboutin heels, I raised an eyebrow once he found my face again. He shrugged un-repented.

"What can I say, it's a nice view," he smirked at my shock expression before bending down to peck my lips quickly. "My Shining Star" he held the passenger door open as I lowered my body into the seat before shutting the door.

"As I said before, reality TV show," Addie whispered into my ear. I shushed her right before the driver's door opened and Edward got in.

**Pic will be up on tumblr. I think it's stardom dot tumblr but the link is on my profile so check it out. Any questions, concerns, or suggestions you can ask my there. Also review! **

**THE MORE REVIEWS THE FASTER THE Next CHAPTER COME OUT cuz you know, it's pretty much finished! Let's just say...Victoria Secrect Fashion Show with Bella peforming and Edward in the crowd!**

**-Nikki**


	7. Snowfall Collection- Victoria's Secret

***STARDOM7*** ("Fly" by Nicki Minaj featuring Rihanna)

"I'm not holding back, I'm just nervous," I explained while closing my eyes, allowing Alice to line my lids with liquid eyeliner.

"Nervous? Girl you have walked down many red carpets," Alice answered, her face in complete concentration to make mine its best.

"I'm not talking about that, Alice. I'm talking about really getting into a relationship. How am I suppose to know if Edward is really sincere? He may just want to get into my pants." A hand slapped me on the back of my head. "Oww, Rose dammit."

"Then stop talking about Edward that way. You know he is not only interested to, as you so nicely put it, "get into your pants". Stop being in denial, Bella. He is a great guy, has more than a decent living, Addie adores him, he's British…where is this insecurity coming from anyway?"

"Come on Rose, other than singing you know whenever Bella finds something that is good for her, she backs out because she's scared something bad will happen."

"Something bad may happen," I insisted.

"You told Edward, you were not going to let that get in the way. Hold on to your promise, Swan." Rose's glare cut off my statement.

"No, I'm not, Rose." I sighed. "I just don't want to get hurt." I grumbled out, folding my arms across my chest. Rose's hand came to rest on my knee.

"If you can brave thousands of screaming fans, you can brave a relationship with Mr. Hot Oscar Winner, okay?" I smiled at my best friends.

"I love you guys,"

"We love you too, now stop moving in the chair." Alice smirked, smacking me on the arm. I winced.

"Since when did you both become so violent?" Their laughter filled the room.

***STARDOM7* **

"Isabella! Isabella! Over here! Look here!" I held my pose on the red carpet, giving the cameras a quick smile before walking down behind the other stars. "Isabella!" fans called out my name and I waved and blew kisses at them. Stopping to pose again, my smile brighten as I felt a familiar warm presence a few feet from me.

"Edward," fans screamed out as he made his way closer to where I was standing. Glancing in my direction, he gave me a quick wink before turning his attention to a reporter.

"Isabella," A different interviewer called out to me. Jane directed me to them. "Isabella, are you ready to see the new fashion line Victoria Secret has prepared for us?"

"I am very ready and excited. Hopefully some will catch my attention and I'll go out and buy the pieces."

"Hmm, and will these pieces be for a certain green eyed actor?" the microphone was shoved into my face. I smirked. Let's see how they take this. "It's definitely a possibility," I answered before Jane pulled my arm to quickly move me on. I gave a few more interviews-of course all of them wanted the dirt on my newly developed relationship. I tried to be as vague as possible.

"That was torturous," A velvet voiced whispered in my ear causing my heart to skip a beat. I smiled up at the Adonis as we walked into the ballroom.

"I missed you," I told him as he guided me toward our seats.

"As I you, babe, you look stunning," he appraised my figure. Alice paired me up with a short dress this time from her Late Night collection. It was lime green with a v-neck that showed cased my cleavage enough that no imagination was needed (unfortunately for me). The look was completed with Louboutin beige pumps with a strap across the foot, natural makeup, and long curly hair flowing down my back. I blushed.

"Thank you, so do you." I answered softly as we sat down in our seats on the right side of the stage. He had on dark jeans with a green-collar shirt and a black vest. He also completed the outfit with green Vans.

"So…" Edward's tone had me instantly suspicious. Plus his accent was hot so I wanted him to keep talking. "Do you want me to help pick out which bra set you want to buy for me?" his hand moved to caress my thigh, smirking at my embarrassed expression.

"I thought you didn't hear that," I muttered.

"Oh I didn't, Sharon told me after you left."

"And Sharon is?"

"The reporter who interviewed you,"

"Oh…how do you know her by name?" My mouth wouldn't stay close.

"She's been reporting on me for years. In fact she has actually interviewed both of us."

"Oh," I folded my arms against my chest. "She must have dyed her hair or something," I struggled to find an excuse as Edward's eyes drifted downward toward my chest. "Edward!" I smack his arm, glaring. He held his hands up in surrender.

"Hey when you showcase something, people are going to look. Just be happy it's me and not some creepy pervert."

"You are a creepy pervert." I smirked.

"But I am yours and yours only," he brought his forehead to mine. I smiled getting lost in his smoldering emerald sight.

"And I'm yours," I responded before feeling his lips connect with mine. I pecked his lips one more time before pulling away and leaning my body against his. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders pulling me even closer to him. About thirty minutes into the fashion show (where Edward had already pointed out at least twenty outfits that he would love to see me in), Jane came up to get me for my performance with Nicki Minaj. I pecked Edward's cheek bye, before getting up and following Jane to the backstage area. There in my dressing room, stood Alice waiting for me with a green sequined one-shoulder dress in one hand and Louboutin silver sequined pumps in the other.

"Hurry up and change into this!" she instructed, handing me one of the newly designed Victoria Secret bra and panty set. At the end of the performance, I was to pull off my dress and showcase the design. Mine and Nicki's pieces were the final showings of the Snowfall collection. "Hurry up you are on in fifteen," Alice yelled through the door. I quickly pulled off my lime green dress and undergarments to put on the new ones. The bra was kind of tight.

"Alice, this bra is a little small," I yelled out, holding in my breath to connect even the first clasps together.

"It should be a 36c," Alice's voice called back. I quickly glance at the tag…b cup.

"It's a b," I yelled out, silently cursing my natural curvy genes. It completely skipped over Renee but hit me full force.

"Suck it in, twelve minutes," Alice yelled back. I huffed, putting the bra back on before sliding into the panty. I hoped nothing popped out on stage. Grabbing the dress, I pulled it onto my body from the bottom up before slipping into the Louboutin pumps.

"Let's go, let's go," Alice called out as I came out of the dressing room. A crowd formed around me, as I was lead from the changing rooms to the back of the stage. Alice messed with my curls before spraying them with hairspray. "Alright, you are good to go," she announced after adding more red lipgloss.

"Seven minutes until Nicki and Isabella," one of the coordinators announced. I glanced around the room for Nicki.

"Isabella," I heard my name and there she was in all her wild glory. She still looked beautiful.

"Nicki, I thought for a second you were going to miss your own performance," I joked as we hugged each other.

"Four minutes, Isabella you are out first, then four models, then Nicki in time for the rap," the coordinator informed us, though we already knew from the rehearsal. Three minutes and fifty-nine seconds later, I was still behind the stage starting the chorus in "Fly".

"_I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive,"_ I paused after that opening, walking out onto the runway. The crowd went crazy. "_I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise"_ I paused again, basking in the screams the crowd gave me after I raised the high note, a little different from the original version. "_To Flyyyyyy," _ I held out the high note before repeating the same two words ending them on a lower note. The crowd erupted again as Nicki came out.

I absolutely loved this song, flowing along with the music; I walked over to the right side of the stage, keeping the beat with my body. After a few oh's and repetition of the words in Nicki's rap, the chorus quickly came up again.

_"I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive. I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise. To fly, to fly." _

While I was singing, I got the crowd into the song, waving my arms slightly but carefully so I wouldn't hit any passing models. The crowd quickly imitated. When Nicki's "get ready for it" came in, I sung them with her. The second to last model started to come out so I quickly made my way to the beginning of the runway. The last model walked passed me, and Nicki and I said one more "get ready for it" before a big boom sounded throughout the room and the lights went dark. I quickly pulled off my green dress, before an assistant came running out to take the dress and to give Nicki and me wings. Ha, I got wings!

The drums started up again before the normal beat of the song played and the lights came on. I flashed a smile, winking at an awe struck but smirking Edward before walking the runway and finishing the song with the chorus. The crowd ate up mine and Nicki's barely clad body connected to very expensive lingerie and as soon as the last note was sung, they stood, clapping enthusiastically. I bowed before gesturing to Nicki who blew a kiss to the crowd. We hugged each other on stage, before walking off, waving at the crowd as we passed.

After the show, I was quickly rushed out to the back on of waiting Range Rover. I paused right outside of the door upon spotting a jeaned in cased leg relaxing in the limo. "Are you sure this is my car?" I asked Liam who was still hovered around me, blocking the papps. He nodded his head before gesturing for me to get in. _Alright, well I guess I'm sharing with someone._ I thought as I slowly moved my body to get into the Rover. As soon as half of my body was in, I was pulled in.

"What the hell…" I started before green eyes silenced my shout…but not for long. "Seriously Edward, Did you have to pull me in so hard?" I glared at his amused expression.

"Sorry babe, but you were taking too long,"

"Well I was a little suspicious when I saw a leg in my car." I huffed, folding my arms against my chest before remembering the reaction from earlier in the night. Huffing again, I put my hands in my lap.

"Are you PMS'ing tonight or something?" Edward asked still with the same amused face.

"Do I amuse you?" I countered with a question and a glare. Edward shrugged, his demeanor calm as usual.

"You're cute," he responded while throwing his left arm around my shoulder and pulling me closer into his body.

"You're annoying." I mumbled, snuggling more into him without a fight.

"How am I annoying?" his voice sounded even more accently amused…if possible. I rolled my eyes before making a noncommittal noise in my throat. "Come on, tell me." Edward tried once again.

"You're so calm, why are you so calm, how can you always be so fucking calm?" I rambled, throwing my head back against the seat. A hand gently grabbed my chin before turning it into the direction of its owner. Edward stared intently at me before opening his mouth.

"Are you drunk? You're pupils are dilated."

"They had wine after the show and I'm tipsy not drunk." I argued before throwing my head back against the seat.

"Hey don't do that," Edward caught my head after the third time moving it over to rest on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," I muttered out before closing my eyes. I felt a pressure to my forehead before succumbing to an unconscious state.

**Bella's a light weight lol. Can't hold her liquor. I added more history behind the Cullens...it's in Chapter 4 if anyone is interested. **

**Diclaimer: I do not own Twilight...that's S. Meyers and I do not own "Fly"...that's Nicki and Rihanna!**

**Review...hope youu enjoyed. More reviews equal chapter 8...let's say maybe up to 55-60+?**

**-Nikki**


	8. Famous Ten Pins

**Disclaimer: Do not own Twilight. Enjoy!**

Stardom 8

***Chapter 8-STARDOM***

"You both sound perfect together," Amy exclaimed excitedly as she, Addie, and I walked and shopped on the downtown LA streets.

"Now I know where Addie gets it," I faked a pout before catching Addie's eye and winking. The paps were out in the massive today. There were at least ten around at the moment. I had both Liam and Paul with me as requested by Edward. Usually when I shopped, I only required one bodyguard but Edward persuaded me to bring two.

"Oh, this is cute." Amy stopped to admire a short green dress in a store window. I turned my attention toward the dress after making sure Addie had stopped with us.

"It is," I agreed before glancing into the window to see how many people were in the shop…only about five. "We can go in if you want." Amy nodded her head.

"Come on baby, let's go in here," she told Addie, grabbing her hand. I shuffled my wedge sandal clad feet behind them, making my way into a shop called Candies. Amy made a beeline toward the rack that held the green dress on display while I browsed through colorful shirts. Addie sat down on a couch with her iPod touch in her hand.

"Miss Swan, I hope you are finding everything to your liking." A high-pitched voice brought me out of my browsing. I turned to find a blond woman, about an inch taller than me, smiling expectantly.

"Hi," I smiled back at her. "Yes, everything is great." I responded.

"That's good, you can let me know if you or your party needs any assistance," she gave me a parting grin before going back over to the cash register. I glanced back to make sure Addie was okay after Amy gave me a signal that she was going into the dressing room. Addie was currently in grossed probably in a nasty, aggressive game of angry birds or temple run. By her body movements, my money was on temple run. I returned to my browsing, ignoring the paps flashing away in the window.

"Bella," Liam touched my shoulder. I turned towards him, raising my eyes expectantly. "Do you mind pictures?" he asked as a little line of four was forming behind him. I shrugged, posting a smile onto my face.

"Of course not," I gave the shirt I was currently holding to Paul before Liam ushered the first person in the make shift line towards me. After signing autographs, giving hugs, and taking pictures, Amy finally made her way out of the dressing room. She smiled at me before calling Addie over to her as she paid for several dresses including the green one. I waved at my fans while walking over to where Amy and Addie stood before Paul handed me the shirt I had disregarded. After paying for my purchase, Liam led my group out into the paps infested sidewalk.

_Gosh, did they double while I was in the store?_

I smiled putting on my sunglasses while following Liam threw the tough crowd. Addie was holding on to Amy's hand as Paul helped them through. We went to a few more shops, buying Addie cute sundresses and shoes before finally retreating to my black Audi…_Hey, I liked cars too..._and Amy's silver Lexus.

***STARDOM8* (Song-As Long As You're There)-Glee Version (Rights go to the owners)**

"Isabella, how are you feeling?" Eric asked from behind the video camera he was filming me with. Eric was in charge of everyday filming. You know those videos on youtube in the "everyday life" of stars. Yup, that is what Eric did. He was sorta of my main video man. He posted the videos on my website and youtube account-with my permission of course.

"Excited," I smiled. "I am shooting the music video for "As Long As You're There" today." I informed the camera directly in my face.

"Is everybody excited?" Eric prompted again.

"I hope so, I pay them well enough," I responded, making a face before walking into the theater where the video set up was in motion.

"Isabella! Finally," the director Cain greeted me with open arms.

"Sorry I'm a little late, traffic was tight," I apologized before following Jane back behind the scenes to the make up section in the theater. The video was planned to open up in the theater as part of a Broadway show during the late 1900's. I would be singing into an old silver microphone and wearing a very expensive gown…I saw the price deducted from my bank account last week. "Alright, I'm here. Do to me as you please," I smiled at my make up team.

"Oh believe me, Alice already gave me a list of instructions on your make up and wardrobe," Jessica informed me. She was the second in command with everything that involved Isabella and fashion behind Alice. I raised an eyebrow. Alice was currently in London, meeting with potential clients. I really shouldn't be surprised that she still finds a way to run everything back in the states but I am.

"Okay well…begin." I roll my eyes at Alice and her ways. _I love that pixie to death. _The vibration of my phone redirected my attention.

"Who is that Isabella?" Eric asked. I almost forgot there was a camera in my face. "A secret admirer?" he prompted with a raised eyebrow. I rolled my eyes again.

"Yes, it is a secret admirer so shush," I put my finger up to my glossy plump lips before glancing back down at my phone.

_Subject: Arrival_

_Only Five minutes, Shining Star. _

_Edward_

I smiled before pocketing my phone deciding not to respond. I would see him in a few minutes anyway. "Okay, your face is all finished." Jessica smiled, satisfied with her work. I glanced at the mirror to find a close resemblance of Audrey Auburn staring right back at me. The eyelashes put on me were long, black, and curled. My foundation and blushed were perfected to a t. The light white eyeliner that I had under my eyes sparkled in the light and my dark hair was pulled up into a beautiful up do.

"It's great." I smiled at Jessica before a velvet voice interrupted my praise.

"Great? That's not what I would have gone for… beautiful, gorgeous, breath-taking, delicious…my Shining Star." The accented voice finished with lips pressed against my ear. I literally melted.

"Alright just kiss me already," I smiled up as his mouth connected with my own.

"I can come back." I heard Eric's off and amused voice over the drowning presence of Edward.

"Sorry," I wiped my lips slightly as Edward smirked in my direction, leaning against the make up table.

"I'm not. Fans are going to love this footage." Eric laughed, nudging my shoulder as I rolled my eyes.

"That they will." Edward's voice took a hard edge to it, his dark emerald eyes observing Eric's position. Eric cleared his throat, a low blush filling his cheeks. I glanced between the two men before rolling my eyes again.

_Seriously, a pissing contest was really not necessary at the moment._

"Eric, Edward, Edward, Eric." I introduced the two before catching Cain's gaze as he waved me over.

"Come on," I pulled Edward with me before making my way over to the set. "He's harmless. I've known him for four years. If he wanted something, he would have tried it by now." I tried to defer Edward away from the glare he was pinning at my cameraman.

"You can be a very intimidating woman, Isabella." He answered, sending Eric one more glare before rearranging his features into a soft gaze as he found my eyes. I fought the urge of a third eye roll.

"I have you. I'm not looking anywhere else. This song is all yours" I assured Edward with a quick kiss before going off to change for "As Long As You're There".

***STARDOM8***

"Edward, Isabella!" Paps went crazy as Liam guided Edward and me off of the set of my music video and into a waiting dark silver Range Rover.

"Yours as well?" I raised an eyebrow at Edward as he smirked down at the floor before glancing up, catching me into a smoldering gaze. I resisted the urge to pull him down to devour his lips. The paps would have a field day. Instead I leaned up to whisper in his ear. "It seems like we have the same taste. I have one in black," I lightly pecked his cheek and his arm around my waist tighten.

"I knew there was a reason I liked you," He pressed his lips to my hair before opening the passenger door for me. "Shining Star." He held the door opened, ignoring all of the questions being thrown his way.

"Thank you." I blushed before smiling as he flashed a wink.

"No problem." His grin widen before he shut the door and pushed his way to the driver side. It probably helped that Liam and his own bodyguard, Sam, were there clearing out people in his way. "Alright, lets plow some people over," Edward laughed as I slapped his shoulder. "I meant it in the nicest and safest way possible." He shrugged before putting the car into drive and pulling out onto the main street.

After a few minutes of silence, I peaked out of the corner of my eye at my handsome chuffer. Observing his frame, I could only describe it as confident and powerful. He had his left hand lazily on the steering wheel, turning it in whatever direction it needed to go, while his right contrasted by holding tightly onto mine, his thumb rubbing smoothing patterns along the back of my hand. His eyes continued to flash between our connected hands and the road. Though I would say, the hands won out easily.

"So where are you taking me?" I finally broke the comfortable silence, raising an eyebrow.

"Out, we're going on a fun…outing," Edward answered as he raised my hand to place a kiss on it. I was intrigued.

"A fun outing where?" I asked, barely able to calm my excitement. He shook his head.

"You'll see." Was all he commented. I pouted but still kept his cool hand in my own.

"Fine, I'll see." I made a face causing him to bite his lip and groan.

"You have got to be the hottest woman on the planet." He finished with a wink. I blushed at the compliment.

"Ahh, thank you." I smiled up at him before glancing down at my lap. I could feel Edward's gaze burning against my head but didn't return it.

"We're here." I glanced up to find that we were in front of a bowling alley.

"We're going bowling?" I asked, the excitement re-growing inside of me. I haven't been bowling in forever and my status didn't make it any easier. Sometimes it was nice to do a normal thing. I hope there were other people there and Edward didn't rent it completely out.

"Yup, I'm hoping that it won't be crowded at 3pm on a Tuesday afternoon besides I want to have some fun. Wait right there." He let go of my hand to get out of the car and jogged around to my side.

"You are so kind," I happily took his hand after he had opened my door. I started to skip ahead only to be pulled back against a strong chest.

"My beautiful Bella," Edward whispered against my hair before turning me around to face him….errr I meant his chest. I glanced up to find his eyes serious and burning with desire. "You do know how beautiful you are? Not as Isabella, though she's fucking spectacular, but as Bella too right?" I shivered as his lips ghosted the outer edge of my lips. I brought my gaze down but still nodded my head. "I'm starting to learn your tells," Edward's hand softly wrap around mine, pulling it away from the hair that it was tangled with. He mingled our fingers together before taking them and gently pulling my chin up to meet his eyes. "Everyone sees Isabella but I am one of few that actually gets to know Bella," He smiled, pecking my lips softly. "I'm so lucky and grateful." He kissed my forehead before finding my lips once again.

"Thank you," I replied quietly against his lips while trying to stop the flow of happy tears that were threatening to escape my eyes.

"I'm here to make you feel special. It's my favorite job." Edward threw his arm around my frame before placing a peck on my cheek. "Now that we did sentimental, let's go bowling already." He grinned before confidently leading our position up the building steps and into the bowling alley.

To say that the people bowling at 3pm on a Tuesday afternoon was shocked would be an understatement. The girl at the front desk kept switching between staring at Edward, staring at me, and staring at our connected hands.

"I just want to pay," Edward raised an eyebrow, his voice frustrated and extra accented at the girl's bewildered expression. We had already been standing there for about five minutes.

"Ssorry Mr. Cullen." The girl shakily took the bill from Edward's out stretched hand while I was tapped on the shoulder. Edward moved his arm down and around my waist as I turned, tightening it greatly once he saw that it was a man standing behind me.

"Isabella, hate to interrupt…" _But you did anyway…_I thought in my head as the man prattled on. "…anyway as I was saying I'm a huge fan and you're most definitely hotter in person than on screen, I mean not that you aren't hot on screen because you are…" I raised an eyebrow before taking the pen and paper out of his hand.

"Who is this to?" I asked as Edward's hand started to make small swirls under my shirt, on my bareback.

"Ken, well really Kenneth but Ken is fine," He nodded his head. I quickly signed the paper and gave it back to him. "Thank you. Edward….uhh…do you mind?" Edward turned to the man with a small polite smile plastered on his face.

"Sure." He shrugged as I untangled myself from him and walked down to get the rental shoes.

"An seven womens and twelve mens please." I gave the two tickets to the guy before arms wrapped around me from behind.

"That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be," Edward pressed his lips against my neck before taking both my rentals and his once they were given to us. "We're in lane 2," he gestured for me to follow him.

_God, I would follow you off a cliff if I had to. _

I sat down in the hard plastic chairs to change from my Toms to the rentals. I dressed more for comfort than style today. I paired an off the shoulder white v-neck t-shirt with a dark blue knitted, thin, see through shall, and studded stone washed jean shorts. My hair was pulled from my face in a high ponytail; though it still flowed well pass my shoulders.

"What do you want to be named?" I called over my shoulder once I was finished and decided to fill in our names on the screen while waiting for Edward. In the corner of my eye, I saw both Liam and Sam sitting a few lanes over.

_Who knows how much damage we could do to this place? Our whereabouts were probably posted on every social media network out there…_

"You decide baby," Edward answered as he was hunched over, tying his shoes. I admired his fit body. His muscles strained and contracted with each move he took.

_My personal heaven! _

It also helped that he was wearing a simple blue t-shirt, tan jeans and white and blue Vans.

"How about Sexy Guy in Blue?" I mused before shaking my head.

"I don't think all that will fit," Edward moved his attention to seeking out the perfect bowling balls. "I'll be right back." He placed a kiss on my hair before resuming his ball hunting.

_Ha, I crack myself up. _

Feeling the eyes of everyone in the room, I eventually figured out the perfect name.

"What did you come up with?" Edward asked as he walked over with an eight weight and a twelve weight balls.

"B's Actor." I answered as he smirked.

"Possessive…I like it," he leaned down for a quick peck before picking me up easily and sitting down in the chair I had two seconds ago occupied.

"Now, what to call you?" he pondered while replacing me onto his lap.

"E's Singer," I suggested while laying my head back against his shoulder before laughing as a thought occurred to me. "We should have t-shirts made." I continued to laugh as Edward typed the name in.

"I'll get right on that." He nodded his head, smiling.

_Access Hollywood:_

_Though they have not confirmed it, it seems that Oscar Winner Edward Cullen and Superstar Isabella are in fact together. Not only have they been spotted holding hands and sneaking kisses in public, at the Victoria Secret Fashion show, the pair sat side by side and cuddled during the event. Edward accompanied Isabella when she was with her niece, Addie, and it seems like the little dancer has a soft spot for the actor as well. Yesterday the two were spotted at a local Los Angeles bowling alley stealing kisses and intimate touches as they bowled and spent time together. "Those two are the real deal. They're so cute together. Great compliments!" A witnessed described the pair yesterday. Looks like our power couple is good to go! _

**Alright tell me what you think! Review! Thanks for reading.**_  
_

**-Nikki**


	9. Oh Brother

**Thank you for all the love, reviews, and support. Here is the next chapter! I think I'm going to keep the chapters short so I can update faster...anyway Read, Enjoy, and Review, all rights goes to Mrs. Meyers!**

***Stardom Chapter 9***

"Alice, I think I need a puppy." I whined in my phone while lying lazily on my king size bed.

"And why, exactly, do you need a puppy?" I could practically see Alice raise one of her eyebrows.

"I'm bored. Edward is on set for the whole day. I have…nothing to do." I glanced at the clock near my bed. 10:25am.

"_You_ have nothing to do? Like I believe that Bella. You could be rehearsing, exercising, going over your tour dates and ideas, don't tell me you have nothing to do just because you miss Edward," I groaned. "Hey, we can shop. Yea, I like that plan. We'll do that. Get your lazy bum up, get a shower and get dress. I will be over in thirty minutes." And with that, my energetic best friend hung up the phone.

_I knew I should have called Rosalie instead. _

Forcing myself off my bed, I started to make my way to the bathroom before the buzzing of my intercom caught my attention.

"Yes?" I acquired after pushing the respond button down.

"There's a surprise for you down here. Should I send him up?" Billy, the bellhop in the lobby of my penthouse asked. I raised an eyebrow.

"Surprise?" I questioned to myself, thinking about who could possibly be waiting downstairs. "Is he okay with Liam?" I asked the intercom.

"Yes he is, Miss. Swan." A deep familiar voice replied causing me to jump in excitement from where I stood.

"Oh my God, come up here now!" I exclaimed before running to my front door and yanking it open. Waiting impatiently at the elevator, I squealed as soon as it opened before throwing myself into the man who stood behind the doors.

"Wow, Baby Bell. You have been eating some Wheaties." Isaac laughed as he pulled my body tighter to his own.

"I've missed you so much. When did you get home?" I slapped my brother's arm after pulling away.

"Early this morning. I went to visit Mom and Dad first." He sobered up slightly. "This cancer is really taking a toll on her uh?" I glanced away from his face, choosing to stare down the hall instead.

"She's fighting. Have some faith." I replied before pulling his large muscular arm into my penthouse.

"Wow, this place still looks the same." Isaac observed before picking up an apple from the kitchen counter.

"You haven't been gone that long. What did you think it would look like?" I asked as we both took a seat on the large L-shaped couch in my family room. Isaac shrugged.

"Like the hell I would know. I just thought with you spending ample time with that Oscar Winner you call a boyfriend…" he veered off with a smile.

"And how do you know this?" I raised an eyebrow as he laughed. "We started seeing each other months after you left. We haven't even released a statement yet."

"Baby Bell, Baby Bell, I do have a wife and a daughter that I talk to when I'm not, as you kindly put it, "slaying the bad ass villains". Besides it was the only thing Addie could talk about when I finally made it to the condo, "Edward this and Edward that". I think I need to re-inform the man that's trying to steal my sister's and my daughter's heart that he better watch out...one tear and it's good bye. I mean sure we've hung out in the past but that was before he set his sights on my sister"

I glared at his "older brother duties" before a humored expression graced my face. _Oh how much I've missed my older brother._

"Well he's on set for the whole day. But we may be able to go down and see him. Which reminds me, Alice is coming over in twenty minutes. I need to go get ready," I stopped to observe my brother already slouching in his seat with his feet up on the table in front of him. I turned to pick up the remote on the table. "I would say make yourself at home but, you're already doing that," I tossed the remote at him. "I'll be back. Let Alice in when Billy buzzes." I called out behind my back.

***STARDOM9***

"Were you always this tiny?" Isaac asked with a raised eyebrow as Alice folded her arms in annoyance.

"You ask me that every time you see me, Isaac." She glared at my 6'4inch brother who was currently trying to hold in a laugh at the 4'11inch pixie's expression. Shaking my head at their childish behavior, I returned to my browsing in a small boutique right in the middle of Beverly Hills.

"Seriously though, I think you've shrink since the last time I've seen you," Isaac continued before turning his head, trying but failing to mask his amusement.

"Leave her alone. I swear you guys do this every single time," I called out behind me as I walked further into the store.

"Awe you know I missed you, Alice…" I tuned out Isaac as my iPhone vibrated in my pocket. My smile widen as I glanced at the caller I.D.

"Hello, missing me?" I grinned into the phone.

"Of course, the set seems plain without you here," I heard Edward's chuckle after he finished his line. "That was ridiculous babe. I don't know if I can do that much cheesiness. You know that I miss you. I damn well know that I miss you hence the phone call. So what are you doing?" His accent wasn't evident on the phone. I was jealous of how easily he could Americanize his voice. I could never Britishize mine…_I don't even know if Britishize is a word…_

"Shopping with Alice and Isaac." I answered, putting my cell phone against my shoulder so I could continue to browse.

"Isaac? Wow, when did he get in?"

"This morning. We may come visit you today." I pulled out a purple dress from the rack of clothes.

"Yeah, I'd like that. I'll put you guys on the list. I have another break around three thirty." Edward's excited tone echoed on the line. I glanced down at my watch…1:45pm.

"Cool," I paused from my conversation to glance at an innocent looking Alice and Isaac. They looked _too_ innocent. "We'll see you then. Let me go before Alice and Isaac get thrown out the store for their too loud bickering. I swear it's them who are related and I'm the tag along friend." Edward chuckled.

"Alright shining star, I'll see you when you get here…" he trialed off as another voice sounded distantly on the line. "Edward, we need you now!" It urged before a high giggle was heard. I raised an eyebrow.

"Should I be worried?" I teased while pulling out a sheer blouse in dark blue.

"Of course not. How could you even ask me that question?" I could hear Edward close a door before wind picked up in the background of the call.

"I know, I know, I'm just teasing…." I laughed while walking over another part of the boutique and pulling out cute black leather skinny jeans. "How would you like leather pants?" I asked absentmindedly while holding the pants up to my reflection in the mirror.

"For me? I think I'll pass but for you…fuck yah baby." I giggled before Alice's scream caught my attention. "Who the hell was that?" Edward asked before his attention as directed elsewhere. "Yes, I know. I'll be ready in five," he answered some question that I could not hear. "Bella?" his attention was back on me.

"Yeah, I'm still here. That was Alice. Looks like you're going have to get your leather pants fantasy some other time. I need to go before Miss Brandon gets me thrown out of here. That's the last thing I need the paps to get pictures of…" Edward groaned.

"Damn pixie," he muttered before his attention was once again taken away. "Yea, I'm ready," I glanced down at the leather pants still in my hand before glancing at the size. _Hmm they were my size. _"Bella…" my attention was once again brought back to the iPhone in my hand.

"Yeah sorry. Okay so I'm pretty sure Isaac is already hungry so we are going to get something to eat and then we'll be on the set."

"Alright Shining Star. I gotta go. I'll see you when you guys get here."

"Okay good bye Movie Man." I parted happily before ending the call. Quickly pocketing my phone, I took the leather pants, dress and blouse up to the cash register.

"Bella are you ready yet? Your brother is driving me crazy. I've got to call Emmett so he can go hang out with him." Alice grumbled out while dumping an arm full of clothes on the counter next to mine.

"Yeah, I'm ready. Where is Isaac?" I asked while pulling out my credit card to give to the sales associate. Alice shrugged.

"Probably talking to Liam or messing with some other poor defenseless woman." She grumbled out the last part before shoving her credit card at the poor associate whom was ringing her purchases up. I rolled my eyes before giving an apologetic look to the associate.

_Next time I'm only bringing Addie._

**So...Isaac. What did you guys think? Review! Thank you for reading.**

**-Nikki**


End file.
